


Magic in New York

by Darkalli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Case Fic, F/M, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Mpreg Harry, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkalli/pseuds/Darkalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the downfall of Voldemort, in Harry's last year at Hogwarts, the wizarding world has begun to integrate muggle technology into their every day lives. But when the wizards start causing havoc in the muggle world, Harry's Auror team is called in for damage control. Destination: New York City. Mission: Try and keep S.H.I.E.L.D from finding out about the magical world. Can Harry's elite team accomplish it?</p>
<p>Ignores everything after the first Avengers movie.</p>
<p>AU after Harry's fifth year but still has most aspects of Harry's sixth and seventh year. The Horcruxes existed but Draco never became a Death Eater, Dumbledore didn't die, Snape was found out as a spy but lives and Fred is still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. This story has been stuck in my head for weeks and I've finally decided write it. I have the whole story planned out, even the ending. I'm just posting the first chapter to see what reaction I get, if it's good then I'll continue the story. Happy Reading.

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter or The Avengers belong to me, only the plot and original characters are mine. No money is being made from this story.

 **Warnings:** Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU. Ignores everything after the first Avengers movie and the events of Harry Potter after year five are AU though some events did occur (including the Horcruxes).

 **Pairings:** Harry Potter/Steve Rogers, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger(minor), Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner/Remus Lupin, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Blaise Zabini/Natasha Romanoff, Thor/Jane Foster.

 **A/N:** I know I shouldn’t be starting a new story whilst still doing Sudden Changes but this idea got into my head and I couldn’t get it out of my head without writing it.

 

**Chapter One**

 

As cliché as it sounded, Harry had named his little three man Auror squad the Phoenix Squad. When he had been promoted to squad leader, barely two years out of the Auror Academy, he had been given the chance to create his own team and he knew exactly who he wanted. His choices, however, had garnered quite a few unhappy reactions from a lot of people in the wizarding world.

 

The first person he had recruited was the young Malfoy heir, though they were enemies throughout most of their years at school they had developed a friendship in their sixth year of school when the young blonde had refused to take the Dark Mark and join the ranks of the Death Eaters like his father. Draco had gone to his mother and begged her to help him escape the fate that awaited him, she had made arrangements for him to be spirited away in the night but a house elf had informed Lucius Malfoy of their plans and they had been caught.

 

Draco had been held down by his own uncles, the Lestrange brothers, and had been forced to watch as his father proceeded to torture his mother with the Cruciatus curse. Once Lucius had tortured her enough he made her watch as he then tortured Draco, the last thing she saw, before her heart finally gave out, was her son screaming in pain as Lucius used the Sectumsempra curse on Draco, almost shredding his chest to pieces. The young wizard was then partially healed, so he wouldn’t bleed to death before more could be inflicted upon him, then promptly thrown into a cell in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

 

He had spent a good two weeks in the dungeon being periodically tortured by his own family, the worst of all came from his deranged aunt Bellatrix. In a desperate bid to escape his never ending hell, Draco had called upon the one house elf that had ever cared for him. And though that particular elf had been accidently freed by his father in his second year of school, Dobby had jumped at the chance to save his former masters son, the only one in the manor to ever treat him as an equal.

 

Dobby had apparated him away in the dead of night, the day before Voldemort himself was due to turn up to inflict the final punishment on the young Malfoy. Dobby had taken him to Hogwarts where the headmaster had immediately called on Madam Pomphrey to heal the boy. Once Draco had recovered enough from his injuries he had informed the headmaster of what had happened and how he had managed to escape. Dumbledore had to call in Molly Weasley to deal with him when he slipped into a crippling depression once he realised that his mother really was dead. The Weasley matriarch had put aside all hostility towards the young boy and had held him as he cried himself into an exhausted sleep, she then took it upon herself to bring the boy back to the Burrow so he could heal properly.

 

Ron had not been impressed with having his school enemy in his home and was hostile towards the Slytherin. Molly had finally sat down all her children, including Harry and Hermione who were spending the summer there, she then proceeded to tell them everything that had happened to the young boy. Harry had been the first to approach him and they had tentatively started a friendship, it took Hermione and Ginny smacking Ron upside the head several times to get him to finally stop acting like a jerk to the blonde.

 

That summer had been one of the best Draco had ever experienced and he vowed to take his revenge for his mother. He would face his father again but he would be better trained and would kill the man in the final battle.

 

The other recruit that Harry had selected was Draco’s one and only loyal childhood friend, Blaise Zabini. Coming from a neutral family he had stuck by the young blonde and had kept him safe upon his return to school. Once the children of the Death Eaters had heard of his betrayal they had tried several times to kill the boy, one attempt almost succeeded which prompted Dumbledore to assign him his own rooms away from the other students in his house. Blaise had bunked with him to keep an extra eye on him. With their friendship still intact it was only natural that Blaise was included in all the activities that involved the Golden Trio.

 

The three wizards had all joined the academy together, finishing the program in two years instead of the normal three. They had been assigned to the same team, their case solve rate was the highest the ministry had seen in decades. It was only natural for Harry to choose them to be on his team once he was promoted, he trusted no one else to have his back in a fight.

 

Though Auror teams usually consisted of five to ten members, Harry wanted a small team because it helped them to be better at stealth missions. They were the ones who were called in when others couldn’t solve a crime or catch the suspect, most of the cells in Azkaban were now filled thanks to them. They were good at their job and the wizarding world knew it, to the point that they had been called in to do some work by other ministries. They had spent a good six months in central Europe the year before working on a series of cases that ended up being connected. It was Blaise who had joined all the clues together, after six months of work it had all finally paid off when the group of dark wizards was finally apprehended and put behind bars.

 

Once the twenty first century had hit, the wizards had finally decided to come out of the middle ages of living. They started to integrate muggle technology into their world once Hermione had managed to figure out a way for magic and technology to coexist without the tech exploding from bursts of magic. It took a good five years, after the defeat of Voldemort, for Hermione to solve the problem. The Minister for magic had created a new department in the ministry specifically for the integration and control of muggle technology, Hermione was made head of the department and a lot of half-bloods and Muggleborns had joined the department over the years.

 

Muggle studies was now a compulsory subject at Hogwarts, they had to hire another teacher because the classes were so full that one didn’t cut it anymore. However, there were some Purebloods who were not impressed with the changes and tried to sabotage a lot of the works being done around Britain. Not every place had the technology integrated yet, some of the ministry had it and only Harry’s Auror team had integrated the tech into their missions, probably why they had more success than the other groups.

 

The integration of muggle technology was made easier by the fact that the new Minister for Magic was none other than Arthur Weasley himself. His love for all things muggle had made granting Hermione’s request that much easier. Kingsley had been offered the position of Minister but had turned it down to be the head of the Auror office, he wasn’t one for politics so decided to take the less hassle job. Of course, peace didn’t last long in the wizarding world.

 

Death Eaters were no longer a threat, having all been tried and the punishments fit the crimes committed during both the wars. Draco had great pleasure watching as his father was given a life sentence in Azkaban, the former aristocrat was assigned his very own Dementor to keep him company. Only the worst of the criminals were assigned their own Dementor, too many of them had been killed in the final battle and they were too easily turned for the ministry to trust anymore.

 

The new threat in the wizarding world were those who didn’t want to advance past their current level of technology. They believed that Voldemort had been right about muggles taking over and started to protest. They were easy to take down because they were nowhere near as dangerous as Voldemort’s followers had been, their small group had been dubbed Voldemort Sympathisers and it mostly consisted of purebloods and half-bloods. They weren’t a big threat as their numbers were not high enough to put them in league with the Death Eaters, many witches and wizards saw the benefits of muggle technology and embraced it.

 

Many of the stores in Diagon Alley had already changed to muggle lighting but used magic as the source of power. It made lighting Hogwarts castle a lot quicker and easier, something Filch was happy about. The Weasley twins had even branched out into the wizarding world and have plans to open stores in America, New York would be a steal. They still refused to use muggle transport; cars and the like. Though it was a requirement in the Auror department to acquire their licence to better blend in with the muggles.

 

All in all, the wizarding world had advanced for the better since the demise of Voldemort. Harry had become an Auror like he had wanted and he had a very close knit and successful team. What could possibly go wrong?

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

 

 

“Have you finished that report yet?” Harry asked as he entered into the office he shared with his two other team mates.

 

“Just need to print it out. So glad we use computers for this kind of thing, it takes half the time to write up a report that it used to.” Blaise informed him as he clicked on the print icon on his laptop and stood from his chair.

 

“They are a great addition; I think Kingsley prefers them typed over written. I’ve seen him squinting at the hand written reports and he gets frustrated with how some of the words are smudged from the ink not being dried properly.” Draco added as he typed away on his own laptop.

 

“I think he’s pushing for the other squads to have theirs issued sooner, I’m pretty sure we were the first to get all this stuff simply because of who I am.” Harry said as he sat behind his desk.

 

“Gin likes some of the new additions to our house, they make some things simpler especially with her being pregnant.” Draco told the others.

 

“How is she, anyway?” Harry asked his friend.

 

Draco and Ginny had been married since they were twenty and Ginny was currently pregnant with their second child, at thirty-two weeks she had noticed bleeding and had gone to St. Mungo’s. They still hadn’t figured out what had caused it.

 

“She’s doing okay, she’s due to have another ultrasound on Friday.” Draco told them. He wouldn’t admit it, at least not out loud, but he was more scared now than he ever had been during the war.

 

“Have they determined what’s wrong yet?” Blaise asked.

 

“No and that’s what is most worrying. All the tests are stressing Ginny out and it’s not good for the baby, Molly has practically moved in to help us out but Gin still worries.” Draco told them.

 

“After everything you two have been through you’d think you would have caught a break by now. How is Chris handling it?” Harry asked. Christopher was their first child, he was a perfect mix of both his parents and had just celebrated his third birthday.

 

“He doesn’t fully understand what is going on, all he knows is that mummy has to stay in bed and can’t pick him up at the moment.”

 

“Have you guys thought of going to a muggle doctor? Maybe they know something the healers at St. Mungo’s don’t?” Blaise asked him.

 

“Hermione said the same thing, I think Ginny is actually considering it. She’s still got two months left and we still don’t have an answer.” Draco explained.

 

Harry was about to ask another question when there was a knock on their office door, giving the okay to enter the three wizards looked towards the door as Kingsley’s assistant entered into the room.

 

“Hey, guys. The boss man wants to see you.”

 

“Thanks Dean, tell him we’ll be there soon.” Harry told his former dorm mate. With a nod and a smile, Dean Thomas exited the office.

 

“Okay guys, let’s go see what the boss wants. Fingers crossed that it’s not a big case he wants us to take.” Harry said as he rose from his seat and put his jacket on before making his way to the door.

 

“I really hope he doesn’t have a big one for us, I can’t leave Ginny right now.” Draco added as he followed his team leader out the door.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

 

 

“He’s expecting you.” Dean told them as they entered into the waiting room outside of the head auror’s office.

 

“Thanks Dean.” Harry said as the three wizards entered into the office of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

 

“Gentlemen, please, take a seat.” Kingsley said as the three wizards entered.

 

“Okay Kingsley, let’s just get to it. What is it you want?” Harry asked as he took a seat.

 

“I hate to say this boys, especially with what is going on with your wife Draco but I really need your help on this one.” Kingsley told them.

 

“Come on, boss. Isn’t there anyone else?” Draco asked.

 

“If I could trust another team with this then I wouldn’t even be asking you. I got a request from the Magical Congress of the United States of America, there is a group of Dark Wizards causing trouble over there and they have asked for your assistance specifically.” Kingsley told them.

 

“Oh come on, did this have to happen now?” Draco asked.

 

“I’m sorry Draco but your team was asked for, all the ones they have sent have either comeback in body bags or empty handed.” Kingsley explained further.

 

“If I could send someone else then I would but you three are the best for the job.”

 

“It’s okay Dray, we’ll sort something out. I’ll put a request in for a reusable portkey in case you are needed back here.” Harry told his friend.

 

“I’ll make sure the request is at the top of the pile.” Kingsley said to them.

 

“What are the details?” Blaise asked.

 

“For the last six months there have been rumours spreading throughout the American City of New York that there is a group of wizards and witches getting their hands on advanced muggle weaponry. In the last month it has escalated and they have managed to determine part of the groups plans, namely to gain control of more destructive muggle weaponry.” Kingsley started.

 

“They have tracked them down to the city itself but there are still sightings in the outer suburbs. So far the muggle government just thinks it's your everyday bad guy muggle but if the group keeps spreading out then it’s only a matter of time before they get discovered.”

 

“That will be a big problem, last thing we need is a bunch of unskilled muggles getting into the mix and making matters worse.” Harry added.

 

“Like the Glasgow incident. The Obliviators had their hands full with that one.” Blaise said, he remembered the incident clearly. A lot of muggle law enforcement officers had their memories altered because they had managed to stumble across a group of Voldemort Sympathisers trying to destroy a magical power plant that was in the process of being set up.

 

“The only ones currently aware of the rising situation are the four of us and several American Auror’s as well as their President.” Kingsley told them as he pulled out the letter with the request on it before passing it to Harry.

 

“Hmm, group of eight. Mix of purebloods, half-bloods and Muggleborns. Been raiding muggle warehouses, so far no casualties among the muggle population. There are, however, multiple injuries and sightings of magic by the muggles. Their Obliviator department has been working overtime to keep the activities under wraps.” Harry told his team mates as he read the letter.

 

“That’s not much to go on.” Blaise said as he looked over Harry’s shoulder.

 

“The Auror’s have yet to get close enough to determine who is in charge; I don’t like sending you guys in with scraps for details but if anyone can do it then it’s you three.” Kingsley told them as he accepted the parchment back.

 

“Okay, boss man, we’ll do it but only if we can leave after the weekend.” Draco spoke up.

 

“Oh shit, that’s right. It’s Ginny’s birthday on Sunday.” Harry said once he ran the dates through his head.

 

“Okay, I’ll send a reply letting the head of the American Auror office know what day you will be arriving. Once you arrive there they will be able to fill you in on what they have managed to gather so far. I’ll see you all here bright and early on Monday morning, you can go now.” Kingsley told the three wizards.

 

The three young wizards rose from their seats and exited the office, Harry and Blaise had no one to leave behind so they could leave at the drop of a hat. Normally Draco wouldn’t worry about having to go away for a mission but with the current problem with Ginny’s pregnancy he was worried that something would happen while he was away. The reusable portkey wouldn’t really ease his worries and he was hoping that he would be able to concentrate on the mission while he was away from his wife.

 

“I’ll meet you at your place tomorrow, Draco. I have some things to do tonight.” Harry told the blonde as he picked up the pile of case files from his desk.

 

“Got a date?” Blaise asked.

 

“Yeah, with a pizza and a stack of paper work.” Harry replied.

 

“You need to get out more.” Draco told his friend as he put a couple of his own files in his bag.

 

“I do get out, occasionally. I just don’t have time to do what you’re suggesting, between my job, coaching Teddy’s junior Quidditch league and helping Hermione with the mechanics of her new car. I don’t know why she had to buy that piece of junk in the first place.”

 

“When was the last time you went on a date?” Draco asked.

 

“I don’t know, maybe six months ago.” Harry said with an uncaring shrug as he turned to look at his friend.

 

“You really need to start living for yourself, Harry.” Blaise told him.

 

“When people stop wanting me just for my fame and money then I’ll start dating again.” Harry told them as he walked out the door.

 

“I’ll see you guys later.”

 

With a wave goodbye, Harry walked to the elevator and pushed the button. He left his two partners standing in the office looking at each other with exasperated looks on their faces. Their friend really needed to get laid.

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

Six o’clock that night found Harry sitting on the lounge in the living room of his little one-bedroom apartment. He had the t.v on in the background as white noise whilst he slowly drank from a bottle of beer as he went over one of the cold case files he had brought home with him as he waited for his pizza to turn up. This was how he spent most nights after work, he’d take home whatever files had built up on his desk over the day, mostly cold cases, and he’d order in and settle on the lounge with the file spread over the coffee table as he sipped at a cold beer.

 

He had tried dating, being gay didn’t matter in the wizarding world so it wasn’t like it was hard to find a date. The problem was that he was only ever approached by those who wanted their fifteen minutes of fame by shagging the boy who lived. He had been burned too many times to date in the wizarding world ever again, the muggle world didn’t hold much hope either. He was serious when he told Draco that he was too busy to go out, his nights were spent going over case files when he wasn’t at a friend’s place for dinner and his Saturday’s were spent coaching his godsons Quidditch team. His Sunday’s were spent sleeping to give him the energy he’d need for the next week of long work hours and short sleep.

 

Another plus side to Arthur becoming the new Minister for Magic was that after Tonks’ death during the final battle Remus was able to keep his son. He and Tonks had a complicated relationship, they had gotten together while Remus was still grieving for Sirius after his death. One drunk night had led to Tonks becoming pregnant and Andromeda had made them marry so things would be easier for Remus when it concerned his son. Teddy was born about a month before the final battle occurred and was with his grandmother when Tonks was murdered by her own aunt, yet another reason for Harry to despise Bellatrix. It was the second time that deranged psychopath had taken someone from Remus and Teddy was left without a mother.

 

The ministry had wanted to take Teddy from Remus’ custody when the war was over, Andromeda had gained custody until things could be sorted for Remus to take him. Thankfully, Remus’ greatest fear didn’t come to pass and instead of inheriting Remus’ lycanthropy, Teddy had inherited his mother’s metamorphmagus abilities. As long as Remus took the Wolfsbane potion every month and had someone watch Teddy during his transformations then he would keep custody of his son. Harry had been happy when Remus found out he was allowed his son, he deserved to finally have things go in his favour for once.

 

Harry’s musings were interrupted by the doorbell ringing, sounds like his dinner had arrived. He put his beer down as well as the file he was reading through and got up from the lounge and headed the short distance to his apartment door.

 

“Hey, do I have the right place?” The pizza delivery boy asked once Harry opened the door.

 

“Meaty meat with lots of cheese?” Harry asked the kid.

 

“Yep, a carnivores dream. That’ll be twelve pound fifty.”

 

“Fantastic, keep the change.” Harry said as he handed over a twenty pound note and took the delicious smelling pizza from the delivery boy.

 

“Thanks man.” The kid said, it was the biggest tip he had received that day

 

Harry nodded to the kid and closed the door, not being able to wait till he got to the lounge he pulled out a slice and started eating it as he made his way back to the living room. He was in for a long night so he might as well get started.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

“How long are you going to be gone for?”

 

“I don’t know, Gin. We weren’t given much information about what was actually going on, Harry wasn’t impressed with that part.” Draco explained as he got dressed for bed.

 

He had arrived home to a tired wife and a hyperactive three-year-old. Once he fed and bathed his son, Christopher was ready for his bed time story and his nightly snuggle with his father. After growing up with a father that barely had time for him and hardly spoke to him when he wasn’t busy, Draco had sworn that he would spend all his free time with his son and that he’d always read him a bed time story every night. Even when he’s away for work he would always ring to read his son his favourite story, he’s read it enough times to know it off by heart so he doesn’t need the book itself.

 

“We’re not leaving till Monday, so I’ll have the weekend with you and Chris. We’ve been given the rest of the week off so I’ll also be able to go with you on Friday. Have you thought anymore about going and seeing a muggle doctor?” Draco asked as he climbed into bed next to his wife.

 

“If they still don’t have an answer for us at the appointment on Friday then I’ll take Hermione up on her offer of seeing her aunt. Apparently her father’s sister is a doctor, she knows of the wizarding world because she married a wizard and their oldest two are at Hogwarts.” Ginny explained to him.

 

“How quickly can we get in to see her?”

 

“Hermione has already booked the appointment, just in case. It’s on Saturday at eleven.”

 

“I’m really hoping it’s not bad news, at that first sign of bleeding you had I’ve never been more scared of anything.” Draco admitted as he drew Ginny to his chest and placed his hand on her stomach.

 

“I know; we’ll know soon enough.” Ginny told him as she snuggled closer to him.

 

“Harry is putting in for a reusable portkey for me, so if anything happens all I need is one phone call from you and I’ll be right back.” Draco explained.

 

“That makes me feel better about you going, mum may have to actually move in while you are away. She’s only been staying here during the day but she won’t leave me here on my own if you are going to be so far away for an undetermined amount of time.”

 

“I wish I didn’t have to go.”

 

“I wish you didn’t have to go as well but you and the others are the best team that the Auror office has to offer and you said that they had asked for you guys specifically.” Ginny told him.

 

“I know, hopefully we can get this over and done with quickly so I can be back here for this one’s birth. I still can’t believe you won’t let me find out what we are having.” Draco said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

 

“I want to be surprised, I let you know with Chris but I want this one to be a surprise. It’s more fun this way and I love watching you get frustrated at the ultrasound appointments when I make you look away from the image.” Ginny said with a giggle.

 

“You’re just mean, should have listened to Fred when I told them I wanted to marry you.”

 

“Oh really, and why is that?” Ginny asked as she lifted her head to look at the blonde.

 

“He said you had a mean streak about you and you enjoyed frustrating people.” Draco told her.

 

“I kind of thought you had figured that out while we were dating, I never held back then. The effects of growing up with six older brothers, I had to survive somehow.”

 

“It’s alright, I knew what I was in for when I asked you to marry me. You have no idea what I went through just to get permission to ask in the first place. I had to go through a lecture from all six of your brothers, Percy surprised me there, as well as from your father. I even offered to take Veritaserum to prove that I had no intention of hurting you.”

 

“Well you must have passed all they laid before you or otherwise we wouldn’t be married.” Ginny told him with a smile.

 

“Oh hush, you. Go to sleep, we’ll be woken by an early riser in the morning and you need your rest.” Draco kissed Ginny then reached over to the lamp and flicked the switch, casting the room into darkness.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

 

 

“I won’t lie to you; the news is bad.” Doctor Mia O’Donnell said as she took a seat behind her desk.

 

It was Saturday afternoon, two hours after Ginny’s initial appointment with the doctor. The doctor had spent the last hour and a half consulting with one of her fellow colleagues on the matter. She had ordered a more invasive ultrasound after being told what had led to Ginny being put on bed rest.

 

“Is the baby okay?” Draco asked as he grabbed his wife’s hand and squeezed it.

 

“You have what is called Placenta Praevia, from your medical records of the injuries you sustained during the war you fought in I’m surprised your first pregnancy went so well.” The doctor informed them.

 

“What is that?” Ginny asked with a hoarse voice after she was able to push the words past the lump forming in her throat.

 

“Placenta Praevia is an obstetric complication in which the placenta is inserted partially or wholly in the lower uterine segment. There are two classifications, minor and major. Yours is classed as major, meaning the placenta has moved and is right where the baby is meant to come out. It also doesn’t help that the little one is feet first and is showing no signs of moving anytime soon.”

 

“But the baby is alright?” Draco asked again.

 

“The chances of an early delivery by caesarean is very high, I want to book you in for another ultrasound and check up on Tuesday next week. You can deliver safely at thirty-six weeks if it needs to be done but that is only a possibility if the baby goes into distress, at the moment the baby seems to be coping very well with what’s been going on and you need to continue with the bed rest.”

 

Ginny and Draco both breathed a sigh of relief when they heard that the baby was okay, the news wasn’t as bad as they thought it would be but it wasn’t good news either. The only bright side was that the baby was doing okay.

 

“Thank you so much, magical healers really need to bone up on the twenty first century when it comes to all things medical.” Draco said to the woman across from them.

 

“From what my husband has told me, magical folks aren’t affected by most muggle illnesses. Kind of feel envious of you for that but it does make me feel better knowing that my kids won’t be subjected to muggle diseases.” Doctor O’Donnell said to them.

 

“Where do we need to go to book the appointment for next week?” Ginny asked.

 

“I’ve already booked the appointment for you, just come in like you did today. You’ll be at thirty-four weeks by then.”

 

“Thank you so much for this, I’m really glad that Hermione knew someone who knew about the wizarding world. It made today go by so much easier without having to make up lies about my medical records.” Ginny said as Draco helped her rise from her seat.

 

“You’re welcome, I’ll see you next week.” Doctor O’Donnell said as she shook both their hands and saw them out of her office.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

 

 

Monday morning found the Phoenix Squad at the portkey departure room at the Ministry of Magic ready to take the assigned portkey to the ministry in New York. The three wizards had spent their weekends the way they normally did; Sunday night was spent at the Malfoy house with a birthday dinner for Ginny. Molly had moved in on Sunday making the guest room up for stay, Charlie and his husband had made plans to have Chris for a few days over the weeks leading to Ginny’s due date.

 

Hermione had given Harry a new piece of tech that she wanted him to try out, she had modelled it after a muggle GPS system only instead of it finding a destination it tracked magical signatures. There were spells for that type of tracking but they didn’t always work and they generally had a shorter range than what this new piece could reach. Harry’s team would try it out on this mission and if it passed muster then they would be issued to all the Auror teams.

 

The young witch always used the Phoenix Squad as her test subjects when it came to any new tech she wanted to introduce into the magical world. The last one she had them test out was a pocket field generator that enabled them to tap into more magic during longer missions.

 

“I expect constant reports; I don’t like the lack of intel on this one. There has to be something they aren’t telling us.” Kingsley said to his three agents as they waited for their portkey.

 

“We’ll find out what is going on.” Draco told his boss.

 

“Just be careful and come back alive, that’s all I ask.” Kingsley told them as Dean Thomas walked into the room with the appointed portkey.

 

“Will do.” Harry said as he and the two others grabbed hold of the cup that had been made a portkey.

 

Once they landed, Harry promptly hunched over and started taking deep breathes. After all the years of using portkeys they were still the worse mode of transport wizards had and Harry had an adverse reaction every time he used one. It was the cause of quite a few jokes being said at his expense.

 

“Wow, you’d think after fifteen years of using those things that I’d be used to them by now.” Harry said once he stood properly.

 

“Gentlemen, welcome to America.” A man dressed in what looked like a very expensive muggle suit walked towards where they were standing.

 

“Are you the head Auror?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, I’m Isaac Walsh head of the Auror department here in New York. We have one other department that is in Los Angeles, they mainly deal with the west coast.” Walsh explained to them.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Harry Potter this is Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Your report was rather vague, is there anything else that you have learned since we got your original report?” Harry asked as the head Auror led them towards his office.

 

“We’ve managed to gather some more intelligence since we last communicated with your head of office. Our last team to go in got further than the rest and were able to determine that the main group is about eight members, they have quite a few muggles as their lackey’s who are mainly IT specialists with something to prove.”

 

“Do you have any leads on who the ring leaders are?” Draco asked.

 

“We’ve managed to name one so far. Bartholomew Bishop, he’s a pureblood from a lower class family. More of a follower than a leader from what we’ve managed to gather from his files. We’re still working on the other two in charge, the main leader seems to be a rather vindictive piece of work. He’s the one that sent three of our Auror’s back in body bags.” Walsh explained further as he led the team down a hallway, on the second floor, towards his office.

 

“What spells were used to kill them?” Blaise asked.

 

“That’s the thing, he didn’t use any spells. All three Auror’s were shot in the head with a muggle gun.” Walsh told them.

 

“That’s odd, wouldn’t using Avada Kadavra work quicker?” Draco asked.

 

“Not really, muggle guns are faster than any spell we can cast. It’s harder to dodge a bullet than it is to dodge a spell. Remember that Muggleborn we went after last year? By the time we had fired off three spells he had emptied a full clip of bullets at us, whereas all of our spells completely missed their target.” Harry reminded the blonde.

 

“Yeah, I definitely remember that. I wasn’t so lucky in ducking out of the way and ended up with a bullet hole in my shoulder, hurt like a son of a bitch.” Blaise said.

 

“We were also able to discover a warehouse that they have been using, it’s not one of their main basses but there is enough activity going in and out of it on a daily basis to cause concern.” Walsh told them as he directed them to seats in front of his desk before taking his own seat.

 

“We have you set up at the Grand Hyatt Hotel in Midtown Manhattan, most of our leads are from that area as well as Hell's Kitchen. It’s easier for you to be in the muggle world so you don’t have to keep coming back and forth for anything you need to do. Your cover story is three friends on a holiday from England, wanting to see the sites.” Walsh informed them as he handed the information over to Harry.

 

“There is something you’re not telling us, something that could make our movements about the city very difficult.” Harry suggested as he looked up from the information on the hotel they had been booked into.

 

“There is a muggle agency over here that deals in the, I guess you could say supernatural and not quite normal. They are known as S.H.I.E.L.D, the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. They’re the ones who created The Avengers Initiative.” Walsh explained.

 

“Aren’t they the ones who had that big alien battle that tore up half of Manhattan?” Blaise asked.

 

“Yes, I’m not too sure of the details though. We try to keep out of the muggle’s problems but if it had gotten out of control we would have stepped in. It would have caused a lot of hassle and more paperwork than I like but it would have been doable.” Walsh told them.

 

“Paperwork is a bitch.” Harry said absently as he read over the new report that Walsh had just handed to him.

 

“A car is waiting out front to take you to your hotel, any resources you need you can ask for through my assistant. I need to send you on your way now because I have a meeting with the President concerning another case, Abigail will show you out to your car and answer any other questions you have.” Walsh said as he stood from his seat.

 

“Thank you for your time.” Harry said as he shook the man’s hand.

 

Harry placed the new reports into his bag before following Draco and Blaise out of the office. They met up with Walsh’s assistant, Abigail Young. The three men knew that turning up at the hotel with no luggage would be very suspicious so they pulled their shrunken trunks out of their bags and resized them before promptly transfiguring them into looking like regular muggle luggage. They then proceeded to follow Walsh’s assistant out of the building to their awaiting car.

 

Harry hated going into an assignment with barely any details, the Auror’s here hadn’t been able to gather much. With the possibility of a muggle agency sticking their nose in where it wasn’t wanted, things would be a lot harder to accomplish. Things were looking to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I was sick for a good two weeks and barely had the energy to run around after my one year old let alone sit at my desk and work on this. Doesn't help that my motherboard is dying in my pc, so I went out and bought a notebook, hopefully now I'll be able to get my chapters written and postedwithout having to worry about my computer dying whilst using it.

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter or The Avengers belong to me, only the plot and original characters are mine. No money is being made from this story.  
 **Warnings:** Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU. Ignores everything after the first Avengers movie and the events of Harry Potter after year five are AU though some events did occur (including the Horcruxes).  
 **Pairings:** HP/SR, DM/GW, BZ/NR. RL/BB, TS/PP, CB/LB, Thor/JF

 

**Chapter Two**

 

“Nice room.” Draco said as the three boys entered into the suite that had been assigned to Harry.

  
The premier suite had been booked for Harry to use during his stay but it would mostly be used as their base of operations, being the bigger room it allowed for them to set up all the equipment that they would need. It helped that the room came with its own kitchenette, they wouldn’t need to leave the room too often.

  
“I’ll go and do some shopping in a little while, you guys can set up the equipment and while I’m out I’ll see if I can pick up on anything with the MPS.” Harry said as he put his recently transfigured trunk on the floor.

“I’m going to call Ginny to let her know we got here okay, I’ll also give her the hotel number in case she can’t get through to my mobile.” Draco said as he pulled his mobile out of his pocket.

“I’ll start setting up the laptops. Does this room come with Wi-Fi?” Blaise asked.

“Yeah it does, that piece of paper on the desk should have the log in details.” Harry told him as he walked over to the fridge to grab a drink.

“We’ll have to put a charm on all this stuff for when housekeeping come around to tidy the room up.” Harry said as he pulled out the files he got from Auror Walsh.

  
Once Harry had placed the reports onto the table that Blaise was setting the laptops up on, he grabbed his jacket and after placing his room key into his wallet he left the room. It took him a good ten minutes to exit the building, once he was standing out on the street a thought occurred to him. He had absolutely no bloody idea where he was going.

  
“Well that sucks.” Harry stated as he closed his eyes for a minute and mentally picked a direction.

  
Opening his eyes, Harry turned right and started heading down the block. Hopefully his aimless wandering would either turn up a shop or reveal something on the MPS that he had stashed in his jacket pocket. He walked until he got to the end of the block and looked up at the street sign, it read Vanderbilt Avenue. He really should have gotten a map or at least asked for directions before leaving the hotel.

Harry was about to cross the street to continue along the street when the MPS in his pocket started to beep, pulling it out of his pocket he was glad it was disguised as a muggle mp3 player. Once he unlocked the screen, Harry noticed the indicator was pointing to the right, looks like that was the way he was going. The further he walked the stronger the signal got, it was leading him around the block but it seemed to be coming from above him. Just as he was trying to figure out a way to get to where the signature was strongest, it all of a sudden cut out. Whoever the signature had come from they must have apparated out, without actually seeing who the signature was coming from Harry wasn’t able to determine if it was one of the people he was after or if it was just a resident of the city.

Giving a frustrated sigh, Harry shoved the MPS back into his pocket and continued along the street. He had come close to doing a full circuit of the block when he noticed a sign saying Grand Central Market, looks like he finally found a shop to buy food for the room. Within half an hour he was done and headed back to the hotel, just as he got to the entrance for the lobby Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Stopping mid step, he turned around and looked along the street, he knew someone was watching him and considering his team’s arrival was meant to be a secret it was a little off putting that someone was watching his every move. He could feel the MPS buzzing away in his pocket but with how packed the street was he very highly doubted he would find who it was.

He was about to take a step forward when someone bumped into him, as he scrambled to catch his grocery bags, before the contents made friends with the pavement, the MPS in his pocket went silent. Seems whoever was watching him decided to leave before he spotted them.

  
“I’m so sorry, I guess I need to pay more attention to where I’m going.” The man who bumped Harry said as he helped the wizard stable his grocery bags.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t really paying attention either.” Harry replied as he looked up at the other man.

‘Damn, they really know how to make them in America.’ Harry thought as he caught site of the other man. ‘Blonde hair, blue eyes and damn were those muscles hot. That shirt is just begging to tear.’

“Sorry, I didn’t hit you too hard did I?” The man asked as he noticed Harry zone out.

“What? Oh, no sorry. My mind is elsewhere at the moment.” Harry said. ‘Yeah, in the gutter.’ His mind supplied.

“Do you need help with those bags.” Mr. Sexy asked.

“Nah, I’m all good. I’m staying here at the Grand Hyatt so I’m all set.” Harry replied with a hundred-watt smile.

“Okay, well I have to go. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.” With a wave goodbye the man continued off down the street.

“Damn, I really hope I do see you around.” Harry mumbled as he turned and entered into the Hotel’s lobby.

 

  
**HPAVENGERSHHPAVENGERSHP**

 

  
“Gin was sleeping so I left the Hotel number with Molly.” Draco said as he walked back into Harry’s suite.

“What’s the bet that Harry has gotten himself lost?” Blaise asked as he looked up from the file he was reading through.

“It’s Harry’s Law, anything that can happen will happen to Harry.” Draco said as he sat down at the table.

“That’s the understatement of the century.” Blaise replied.

“Anyway, what have you got so far?” Draco asked as he started up his laptop.

“I’ve managed to pinpoint one of their locations in the city, some place called Hell’s Kitchen. Who comes up with these names?” Blaise asked as he looked at the map of said part of the city.

“I don’t know. How solid is this lead?” Draco asked.

“Several muggle witnesses and one group of Auror’s.” Blaise replied as he read the notes pertaining to that particular piece of information.

“There has been sightings of several crates being moved into the warehouse, the activity in the area has increased in the last month.” Draco read from the report.

“Guess what else I found out?” Blaise asked the blonde.

“What?”

“Did you see that big ass building behind the train station?” Blaise asked as he looked up from his computer screen.

“That big ugly thing with the letter A on it?” Draco asked for clarification.

“Yep. Apparently that tower is known as Avengers Tower.”

“Harry is not going to be happy with that.” Draco said.

“I’m not going to be happy with what?” Said wizard asked as he entered the hotel room with the shopping.

“The fact that the American ministry has put us smack dab in the middle of Avengers territory.” Blaise said.

“What? What do you mean Avengers territory?” Harry asked as he stopped pulling items from the brown bag in front of him.

“That big tower with the letter A on it is Avengers Tower.” Draco explained.

“Great, how are we supposed to stay under S.H.I.E.L.D’s radar if we are staying in a hotel on the same block as the Avengers?”

“I think the people we are after know we are here.” Harry told the other two.

“Why is that?” Blaise asked, his full attention on Harry.

“I picked up a magical signature with the MPS not long after leaving the hotel. It led me on a merry little jaunt around the block before vanishing, it then reappeared just as I was about to enter the hotel. I looked around but the street was pretty crowded and with how much of their work is in the muggle world they have managed to blend in rather well.” Harry explained.

“That is a problem, if they know we are here then our movements about the city may be monitored.” Blaise said.

“Not necessarily, perhaps it is not us they are here for. With the Avengers headquarters being on the same block as our hotel perhaps it is them they are keeping an eye on.” Draco added in.

“Hmm, Blaise can you pull up a photo of these Avengers?” Harry asked as he walked over to the table.

“Yeah, just let me find some.” Blaise said as he typed away at the keyboard.

  
Not matter what Blaise typed in he always came back to a page that just showed pictures of Tony Stark, aka Iron Man.

  
“This is a problem; I can’t find anything other than this page.” Blaise told Harry.

“Okay, Blaise, move aside. Time for me to have some fun.” Harry said as he walked over to his trunk.

  
Harry unlocked his trunk and sorted through it before finding a metal case about thirty centimetre squared in diameter. He placed the box on the table and punched in the code to open it, inside was something he had been working on for the last year and a half. He had discovered his love for all things electronic once muggle tech had been introduced, that was one of the main reasons Hermione got his team to try out the new things her department created. One of the Muggleborns, who had a unique obsession with movies from the eighties and nineties, had helped Harry to design a more modern form of the old style phreak boxes used by hackers. With magic as the main power supply and no other way for muggle authorities to track it, Harry was able to hack into any computer and access any information no matter how advanced the system he was hacking was. He had yet to use it on a system created by someone like Tony Stark but it seemed like a good a time as any to try it out.

  
“Time to test this out on a more advanced computer system.” He said as he connected it to his laptop.

“What is that?” Draco asked as he took the seat next to Harry.

“It’s something I’ve been working on for a while now, I’ve used it a couple of times over the last couple months but this will be the first time that I use it on such an advanced system.” Harry explained as he opened the program attached to the device.

  
With the device attached to the laptop it took Harry a total of five minutes before he broke through all the firewalls and gained access to the system that ran Avengers Tower. The system kept trying to block him out but Harry was able to get around it every time. Eventually he found the file he was looking for, it had information on every member of the Avengers.

“I’m in.”

“What does it say?” Draco asked as he moved closer to Harry.

“It’s got all the details of each member, Tony Stark was an easy one considering he doesn’t know how to keep mum on anything.” Harry said.

“Wow, okay maybe that is why I picked up that signature.”

“What do you mean?” Blaise asked.

“Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. He’s the guy that bumped into me outside the hotel, this is not good. If the wizards we’re after were following an Avenger and saw me, that is going to cause a lot of trouble.” Harry explained, his eyes glued to the picture on the screen. The picture didn’t do him justice.

“Let’s just hope that they didn’t get a good enough look at you.” Draco said as he rose from his seat to get a drink.

“If the wizards are keeping an eye on the Avengers then we may be able to keep an eye on them. Is there a way to record a magical signature in that device that Hermione gave you?” Blaise asked as he started typing on his laptop, he needed to create a new file for this.

“Yeah, it records any magical signature it picks up. The two it picked up today were two different signatures but considering they were from the same area I’m going to guess that they were here for the same reason. Too much of a coincidence for them to be around this area and not have anything to do with the Avengers.” Harry explained as he went through the MPS recordings.

“Can you upload that to the computer?” Blaise asked.

“I have no idea.” Harry replied, he hadn’t exactly read the instruction manual that Hermione had supplied with it when she had given the MPS to him.

“What did Hermione say when she gave it to you?” Draco asked.

“She gave me an instruction manual.” Harry said.

“And did you read the instruction manual?” Blaise asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“I may have skimmed it.” Harry said as he looked up from the MPS in his hands.

“In other words you took the book, put it in your bag and completely forgot about it.” Draco declared succinctly.

“Okay so I completely ignored the instruction manual. Have you ever read an instruction manual written by Hermione, it’s like a bloody novel?” Harry asked.

“Be that as it may, go and get the manual so we can see if the MPS can be connected to the computer.” Blaise told the other man.

  
With a heavy sigh, Harry got up from his seat and headed to his trunk, he rummaged around in it for a bit before finally finding what he was looking for. It was a good inch thick, Hermione sure knew how to be long winded and make things very well drawn out. With the book in hand he headed back to the table and sat down in his chair before opening to the index page, upon finding the page he needed he thumbed through the book till he found the chapter dealing with connecting the MPS to the computer.

  
“Okay, it has a wireless connection. Hermione has installed the app for it on my computer already, if I’m reading this little side note correctly. Apparently I’m very predictive and she installed the software knowing that I wouldn’t read the whole book.”

“You are predictive.” Draco mumbled.

“Bite me.”

“Okay, just connect it to the computer so we can log the magical signatures that you picked up.” Blaise interrupted, Draco and Harry may be friends now but they did have a habit of resorting back to their attitudes they had during their earlier years at Hogwarts.

  
With any further arguments prevented, all three wizards set about their individual tasks. Draco compiled a list of known or suspected locations that the group they were after were using, Blaise focused on finding out as much as he could on the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D thanks to Harry’s little hacking buddy, while Harry worked on the magical signatures that he had picked up.

Once they were focused on a task they worked efficiently towards their goal, one of the many reasons that Kingsley assigned them most of the higher level missions. If the group of wizards that they were after were indeed keeping tabs on the Avengers, then the safe bet was that they were after something that the Avengers had. Blaise was worried about that because from what he had read so far in the files of the Avengers the possibility of them having something worth stealing was very high. On the other hand, if they were watching Harry outside the hotel then the only way they could have known was through either the British ministry or the American one. Only a few people knew of their presence in America and they wanted it to stay that way.

Blaise had a way of looking at things from a different perspective than other people, Harry believed it had something to do with the dark skinned man being a neutral party during the war. His family wasn’t swayed by either side; Blaise was able to help Draco after the blonde had been hurt by his father, those actions almost swayed him from neutrality. While it was good that they had finally advanced past the middle ages when it came to how they lived, he very highly doubted that the muggles would welcome them into their world without wanting to control them.

New courses had been implemented at Hogwarts, Harry’s lack of knowledge of the wizarding world when he first ended it was cause for Luna to advocate for some changes with the school curriculum. Luna Lovegood was the last person anyone expected to become a teacher, especially with the eccentricities that she displayed on a regular basis. While she did still enjoy looking for creatures that had a questionable existence, she spent most of her time at Hogwarts teaching the Muggleborn students about wizarding customs. It was something that they lacked when they first stepped into Hogwarts, which was proven when a misunderstanding almost caused a fight between a sixth year Muggleborn Ravenclaw boy and a sixth year pureblood Ravenclaw boy.

Since the board of governors had approved the new curriculum that had been proposed, the integration of Muggleborns into wizarding society was higher. Before, they would go back to the muggle world once they had graduated from Hogwarts because they felt that they weren’t welcome in the wizarding world. The introductory course was done during the summer holidays before Hogwarts started, the Muggleborn students would then continue with the course once they started at the school. A lot of parents had greatly approved of the new courses that Hogwarts had implemented, though there were purebloods that had protested the changes. That type of reaction would never stop.

  
“If these guys are watching the Avengers then my best guess is that they plan on hitting one of Stark’s warehouses.” Draco spoke up.

“Where is the closest one?” Harry asked.

“Somewhere in New Jersey, I haven’t found an address yet.” Draco replied.

“There may be something in these files.” Blaise said as he looked up from his laptop.

“Okay, when you find the address we’ll go and have a look tonight.” Harry told the other two.

“What about that other warehouse you found?” Draco asked Blaise.

“What warehouse?” Harry asked.

“I was going through the files we were given by Walsh’s assistant, I found an address for a warehouse where one of the members has been seen.” Blaise explained.

“We really need to come up with a name for this group, we can’t just keep call them The Group.” Harry said as he looked at the specific piece of parchment that had the details for the warehouse.

“We’ll think of something.” Draco told him.

“Well we might as well go to this one first, at least we know for sure that they have been there as opposed to any of Stark’s warehouses.” Harry told them as he added the address into the GPS on his mobile.

“Well the sun will be setting at about eight thirty tonight and it’s been only a week since the new moon so we will have the darkness on our side. We’d be best of leaving here at about ten, with the amount of CCTV cameras around here we’ll need to be careful about our movements about the city.” Blaise told the other two.

“We won’t need to worry about the cameras, I bought the Interferer with me.” Harry told them.

  
Hermione had created the interferer three years previous after Harry’s squad had run into a little snag on one of their missions that had led them into muggle London. Thankfully the Prime Minister was able to come to their aide and had the tapes in question erased and the investigation dismissed.

Hermione figured that if they were going to be doing assignments that would lead them into muggle areas that contained the security cameras, then it would be in their best interest, as well as that of the wizarding world, if they had something that would allow them to go unseen. It worked in a similar way as Dumbledore’s Put-Outer only instead of putting out lights it sent out a minor magical wave that sought out any muggle camera in the area and distorted the images. It had worked well so far and Harry figured that they would need it for this mission considering they were in a big city like New York.

  
“Okay, so we have a plan for tonight. With that out of the way can we please have dinner at the New York Central? It’s the restaurant downstairs, I saw the dinner menu and I want to try it out.” Draco said as he stood from his seat and stretched his back.

“Sure, sounds like a good idea. We’ll have to show ourselves in the muggle world or else we’ll draw unwanted attention to ourselves.” Harry told the blonde.

“Awesome, for now I want to get back to these Avengers files and see if I can find an address for that warehouse.” Blaise told the other two as he sat back down in front of his laptop after grabbing a drink from the fridge.

 

  
**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

 

  
“Report.”

“I don’t think the Avengers have any clue about us, I followed Captain America around for a while today and listened in at the Tower but didn’t hear anything pertaining to our little operation.”

“Good, we’ll be able to go ahead with our plans on Saturday.”

“There is something else as well.”

“What?”

“I could have sworn that I saw the British Auror, Harry Potter.”

“What?”

“I didn’t get a good enough look but I’m pretty sure it was him. I was following Rogers and saw him bump into someone outside of the Grand Hyatt, after Rogers left I stuck around long enough to see the other man enter the hotel. It could be a coincidence but I think we should look further into it just in case.”

“Send Powell, tell him to keep an eye on the hotel but to also keep an eye on the Tower. And Hayes, make sure he knows what will happen if he gets caught.”

 

  
**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

 

  
“What do you see?” Harry asked Draco.

“Still nothing, we’ve been here an hour already and there is still no sign of anyone.” The blonde replied through the Bluetooth ear piece he was wearing.

  
The three of them had made their way to the warehouse at about ten later that night, the trip had taken them almost an hour because of the MPS going off the closer they got to the Avengers tower. They had ended up spending a good twenty minutes trying to pinpoint the signatures exact location, a feature which the MPS seemed to lack. Harry would have to tell Hermione about that particular flaw because it led to Harry almost tossing the MPS into the middle of the street in his frustration.

When they did finally arrive at their original destination it was eleven o’clock and things were rather quiet. Draco was positioned on the roof of the building across from the one they were watching, while Harry and Blaise were in an empty room closer to the ground floor. The only magical signatures that the MPS was currently picking up were those of the three wizards watching the warehouse across the road.

  
“This is getting really ridiculous.” Blaise said from his spot in front of the window.

“That guy earlier must have recognised me and alerted the others.”

“Shhh, I think I see someone.” Draco whispered over the communicator.

  
Almost a full minute passed before the figure Draco saw passed under a street lamp, the person in question was dressed mostly in black and was hard to see without the help of the street light.

  
`The MPS isn’t going off, must be a muggle.” Harry said as he checked the tracker in his hand.

“What’s the chance of these guys having muggles working for them?” Blaise asked as he peeked through the partially broken window.

“It looks like they’re headed for the warehouse so I’d say that the chances are quite high.” Draco replied as he continued watching the figure.

“I guess having muggles working for them would make their interactions in the muggle world a lot easier. The question is who are they?” Harry said as he looked out the window in time to see the door at the front of the warehouse open up, letting out a faint slither of light.

“There are more people coming down the street.” Draco pointed out from his vantage point.

“Looks like about ten of them so far.” Blaise said as he watched them enter through thro prn door.

“Harry, around that guy’s neck, is that what I think it is?” Draco asked as he watched the light reflect off of a gold medallion around one of the muggles necks.

“If you think it’s one of those medallion’s specifically made for the parents of Muggleborns so they can see beyond the muggle repelling charms we have, then yes it is what you think it is.” Harry replied once he got a good look of the medallion.

  
Draco’s reply was interrupted by the sound of a truck heading down the street, it pulled into the loading dock to the side of the building and as the driver stepped out the MPS started going off. The man walked to the back of the truck and unlocked the roller door before sliding it up, three other men exited from a side door and started unloading boxes from the back.

  
“Looks like they’re getting a new shipment.” Blaise said.

“That’s the guy from earlier today, his signature matches the one that is stored in the MPS.” Harry told the other two.

“Well now we know for sure that we have the right place.”

“I wonder what’s in those boxes.” Draco said.

“Draco, if you get a good enough view then get a picture of that guy. We’ll take it into the ministry tomorrow and get Walsh to have a look for him.” Harry told the blonde.

  
Draco pulled his camera out of his bag and set it up before moving back to his vantage point to get the best shot. Luck was with him at that time because just as he got back into position the man they were watching walked into the light from the warehouses dock. Draco took several pictures before turning the camera off and placing it onto the roof next to him.

  
“Got them, maybe we should send a copy to Hermione. You know if anything is hard to find it is guaranteed to be found by her, she also has that friend that works in the Auror office here.”

“I’ll call her tomorrow; I’ll need to tell her about our little problem with the MPS.” Harry told him.

  
They spent another two hours watching the warehouse, during that time two more trucks turned up with more boxes that were unloaded and taken into the warehouse. Draco managed to get quite a few photos of the activity from his spot on the roof while Harry and Blaise continued to keep an eye on the front of the warehouse where several more muggles turned up.

Harry had also managed to collect three more magical signatures, two of which came from the driver and passenger of the third truck. During the removal of boxes from the third truck a box was dropped and they were able to see the contents of at least one of the boxes that were being taken into the warehouse. Draco had managed to get several photos of what appeared to be several boxes of muggle gun ammunition, it was a rather disturbing discovery. The main question was what the hell they were going to use it for.

By the time they got back to the hotel it was half past two, they dumped all the stuff in Harry’s room before Draco and Blaise headed to theirs to get a few hours sleep. The three of them were used to working long hours with little sleep, they had done it several times during other missions.

Harry packed the MPS away in its case and placed it on the bench before heading to his room to get ready for bed. Tomorrow, while Draco and Blaise sorted out the information they gathered from their little expedition that night, Harry planned on paying a little visit to the Avengers tower to have a snoop around. Maybe he might even run into tall, blonde and sexy while he was there. If he asked the right questions to the right people, then he may be able to ascertain if they had any clue as to what was going on with the group they were after. If they were planning on hitting a warehouse owned by Tony Stark, then maybe he would be able to find out some information that he couldn’t find on the servers he had been snooping through earlier that day. He really wanted to get his hands on the system that ran the tower, from what he was able to see, while illegally hacking into it, he was really impressed.

After placing a silencing charm around his bed, New York was really noisy, Harry turned off the bedside lamp and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm from Australia so I don't know a thing about American junk food, I have plans for Blaise to be a junk food addict and would really like some suggestions for ones he could try out. If anyone has suggestions just let me know.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, finally got this one up. I almost gave up on it for a while, I was in the middle of writing the chapter when my lap top updated itself without warning and I didn't get a chance to save all I had written. I lost the entire chapter. But I remembered most of it so I typed it all up again. I hope you guys like this next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter or The Avengers belong to me, only the plot and original characters are mine. No money is being made from this story.  
**Warnings:** Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU. Ignores everything after the first Avengers movie and the events of Harry Potter after year five are AU though some events did occur (including the Horcruxes).  
**Pairings:** HP/SR, DM/GW, BZ/NR. RL/BB, TS/PP, CB/LB, Thor/JF

 

 

**Chapter Three**

Looking up at the Avengers Tower, Harry was wondering whether or not Tony Stark had been compensating for something when he originally designed the building. The fact that the man had put his name on it in big letters that lit up at night was kind of pointing towards a serious narcissistic complex that the billionaire was prone to.

 

Since finding out about the Avengers, Harry had done an extensive search on all the members. Which meant that he had hacked into the AI that ran the tower and had extracted all the information from that. It was a pretty good read, Blaise had developed a sort of hero worship for the one known as the Black Widow, the older wizard couldn’t resist a sexy red head in skin tight clothes. Draco, on the other hand, had gotten rather smitten with the God of Thunder. If the blonde wasn’t straight and happily married, then Harry would be worried about his friends crush.

 

Even though Harry thought that Tony Stark was a rather infantile and egotistic man, he was in awe at the man’s ingenious Ark Reactor. He’d love to get the man in a room and pick his brain. Ever since being introduced to the technology of the twenty first century, Harry had shown a natural ability for it. Harry would also like to spend a little while with Steve Rogers in a room alone, only for a completely different reason.

 

He had left the hotel early that morning so he could do his little bout of snooping at the tower like he had planned. He had the MPS tucked away in his jeans pocket with the ear buds in his ears as though he were listening to music, so far it hadn’t alerted him to any magical signatures nearby and he was wondering if that was a good thing or not.

 

Coming out of his thoughts, Harry walked towards the entrance to the building and entered through the doors. There weren’t many people in the foyer, a couple of security guards, a couple of tourists taking photos of each other and the receptionist sitting behind the desk near the elevators. It was the receptionist that Harry headed towards, a little compulsion charm should help him out in getting through the building along with a few well-placed algorithms into the buildings security system so that he could go about unseen by the towers security cameras.

 

The woman behind the rather ornate desk looked to be in her mid to late forties, rectangle shaped lenses attached to slim metal frames were perched on the edge of her nose. She was typing away at the computer in front of her as she spoke into the head set that perched on her head. Whoever was on the phone must have been rather annoying because even though her voice was cordial the expression on her face was far from it, Harry thought it wise to wait for her to finish the conversation before speaking.

 

As he waited, he took the time to actually study the foyer. The two tourists that were taking pictures were doing so in front of the mural that had been painted on the right hand wall. It was a rather large painting that took up all the wall and depicted all the members of the Avengers team along with a few rather grotesque looking creatures that must be the Chitauri that had attacked the city the year before.

 

The two security guards that were standing in front of the entrance were giving him suspicious looks as Harry stood there looking around. The charm he had surreptitiously cast on them as he entered the building would prevent them from being able to recall any of his facial features. It was times like these that Harry was glad he had been trained by his old Potions Master during the war, the man had spent a good six months drilling the rare art of wandless and wordless casting into Harry’s head during their training sessions.

 

 

“Hi, can I help you?” Harry was broken out of his thoughts by the receptionist speaking to him.

 

“Yeah, hi. I have an appointment to see Doctor Hurst.” Harry told her as his little charm swept over her. Before leaving his hotel room that morning he had added the fake appointment into the system so that he would have less hassle in convincing her of his reason for being there.

 

“Of course, take the elevator on the left to the thirteenth floor. Turn right upon exiting the lift and his office is the eighth on the left.” She told him as she pointed behind her.

 

 

Harry gave her one of his most charming smiles and thanked her kindly before walking around the desk and heading for the lift on the left. Once inside he pressed the button for the thirteenth floor, it wouldn’t do for the guards to see the lift stop on the wrong floor. He would exit and then he would go up the stairs to the fifteenth floor before calling the lift to taking him up to the level he really wanted to visit. Though he was mainly here to gather any information from the inhabitants, Harry was really eager to see how long he could go without being noticed by one of the Avengers. He was looking forward to the next few hours of exploration, maybe he would get to see a certain blonde while he was at it.

 

 

**AVENGERSHPAVENGERSHPAVENGERS**

Tony Stark couldn’t believe the report on the computer monitor in front of him, someone had managed to successfully hack into J.A.R.V.I.S without being caught. Every time he managed to follow the hacker back to their terminal he found nothing, it was as if the hacker’s system didn’t even exist.

 

J.A.R.V.I.S didn’t even know he had been hacked until a good five minutes into the intrusion, once he did realise it he had even tried to follow the hacker but came upon the same result as his creator. The A.I was at a loss for how he was unable to find the perpetrator.

 

Tony was stumped, even Fury and his band of techno geeks were no longer able to hack into his system after the genius had re-wrote a lot of the A. I’s protocols. What was even more disturbing was the information that was being accessed, the hacker had taken a copy of all the files on the Avengers as well as the file that Tony had on Fury and his bosses, yet another reason to keep the man out of his system.

 

He would need to let the others know that someone had accessed the files on them, maybe Natasha would be able to do some digging around her extensive contacts to see if anyone knew who had the ability and technology to hack a system and leave absolutely no trace.

 

 

**AVENGERSHPAVENGERSHPAVENGERS**

“I wonder if Harry is having fun sneaking into Avengers Tower.” Draco broke the silence that had settled over the hotel room.

 

“He’ll be having a ball. I think he hung around with your godfather too much during the war, he enjoys making people uncomfortable.” Blaise told the blonde.

 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that a lot lately. Harry spent a lot of time with uncle Sev, you don’t think?” Draco asked.

 

“If they slept together? I highly doubt it; I think Severus saw Harry as a son by the end of it all.”

 

“I guess that’s reassuring.”

 

“Take a look at this.” Blaise said as he turned his lap top a bit to the left so Draco could see the screen.

 

“What am I looking at?”

 

“Remember about five years ago when that Muggleborn who became a muggle scientist discovered the Magic Pulse?” Blaise asked the blonde sitting next to him.

 

“Yeah, it made going after the bad guy so much easier. I still don’t understand how it works.”

 

 “He got the idea from a muggle movie called X-Men, it’s about these mutants that have super powers and abilities. The head of the mutant school has a machine that allows him to see all the mutants all over the world. This new program helps us to keep track of all the magic users in the world.” Blaise explained.

 

“Okay, I get it. I think.” Draco said as he sat down next to his friend.

 

“Anyway, this is connected to the satellite that the Magic Commission, that Hermione heads, put into space two years ago. All you need to do is put in the country, state or town that you want to look at and it shows you how many magic users there are and in what areas they reside.” Blaise explained further.

 

“I just need to input the magical signature from that guy we’ve been following and we’ll be able to keep a closer eye on his movements.” Blaise told Draco as he pulled out Harry’s hard drive with the stored signature.

 

“How long will that take?” Draco asked him.

 

“I don’t know, New York isn’t exactly a small town and with the ministry here there will be a more concentrated number of magical signatures than anywhere else.” Blaise explained.

 

“Right, well I’ll leave you with that.”

 

“No wonder Harry calls you a Luddite. You really don’t like technology, do you?” Blaise asked.

 

“It’s not that I don’t like technology, it’s just that technology seems to not like me.” Draco said as he stood up from his seat.

 

“Ah, huh. Whatever you say, Dray.”

 

“I’m going to go and call Ginny, you have fun with your little program.” Draco said as he picked his mobile up off of the bench and left the room.

 

 

Blaise just shook his head at the blonde’s antics before plugging the hard drive into his computer, time to find out where their little mystery wizard was hiding and to see if he’d lead them to more.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

The look on Harry’s face as he walked down the partially empty hallway was one of pure amusement. He had made it through almost all ten levels that contained the R&D labs without being stopped even once. He had passed several muggle scientists that were in their own little worlds and barely spared him a glance, a few of them didn’t even look up from their electronic pads that were pretty much affixed to their hands. A couple had already walked into obstacles due to their lack of attention to their surroundings.

 

Harry was hoping that luck would be on his side and that he’d be able to make it all the way up to Stark’s penthouse suite before he was caught. When he had hacked into Tony Stark’s AI he had downloaded the schematics for the tower so he knew where he would be heading. The top most floor was Stark’s penthouse suite but it also had a meeting room and a common room, as well as Stark’s personal lab. The floor below that had mini suites for guests and the other Avengers and the third floor housed a rather large Gym and shooting range as well as a special room designed for the Hulk to have a little fun without causing too much damage.

 

From the file he read on the one called Hawkeye, he was really hoping the man wasn’t there. Apparently he enjoyed crawling around the vents in the building and Harry didn’t want his fun to end too soon. Of course, the main one he had to worry about was trigger happy Black Widow, if anyone was going to shoot him it would be her and he really didn’t fancy getting shot any time soon. Of course the one he really wanted to see was Steve Rogers but his luck wasn’t that good.

 

With his hands in his pockets, Harry continued through the R&D floors.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

“This is ridiculous, I’m a genius who can access any computer I want but I still can’t figure out who has been hacking me.” Tony yelled, frustrated that he still couldn’t find the culprit behind his systems hacking.

 

 

He was still unable to find the source of the hacking; he had spent the better part of an hour trying to follow the trace in his computer. Every time he caught the trail it turned out to be a dead end that just fizzed out as if it was never there and J.A.R.V.I.S was of no help because even he was hitting dead ends.

 

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Bruce asked as he walked into the room at the end of Tony’s tirade. He had heard Tony yelling from out in the hall, he was only able to hear him because the door was open.

 

“Someone has hacked into J.A.R.V.I.S, every time I try to follow the trail back to the source it dead ends.” Tony explained in frustration.

 

“Are you sure it’s not just Fury?” Bruce asked as he moved closer to his friend.

 

“His systems aren’t this sophisticated and he doesn’t have anyone working for him that’s this smart.” Tony told him.

 

“The other problem is what this hacker took.”

 

“What did they take?” Bruce asked, his curiosity piqued.

 

“All the detailed files I have on every member of the Avengers.” Tony told him.

 

“That’s not good.”

 

“No it isn’t, if I can’t find out who this is then I won’t be able to find out why they took those files.” Tony told his friend.

 

“Well I’m going to go and help Pepper get lunch sorted, Natasha and Clint will be back soon.” Bruce told the other man as he headed back out the door, when he got no reply he looked back over to Tony to see his concentration fixed on the monitor and his fingers flying over the keyboard. Shaking his head, Bruce walked back out of the room. Pepper would have fun trying to drag him away from that computer for lunch.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

A half hour later found Tony heading into the main room of his penthouse so he could get a drink. He was so busy looking at his pad, which was showing him the progress of his latest search, that he didn’t see the young man sitting on a stool at the bar. He made his way up the steps and reached for the decanter when he heard a voice that jolted him out of his rabid concentration.

 

 

“Your security is really shit, mate.”

 

“Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?” Tony asked as he looked up at the man sitting at his bar.

 

 

He looked to be in his mid-twenties, with thick black messy hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed in dark wash jeans and a t-shirt that had the name of a band that he had never heard of before. Who the hell named their band Weird Sisters? His belt was made of a material that Tony had never seen before and his boots had a red sheen to them whenever the light hit them at the right angle.

 

“I walked in the front door.” Harry replied with a smirk forming on his face.

 

 

Tony’s shout must have alerted the other occupants of the penthouse because a door leading to the meeting room opened and out came Bruce, Pepper, Natasha and Clint. All four of them stopped in their tracks as they noticed the man sitting at the bar, Natasha was the first to react and drew her gun before pointing it at the intruder.

 

 

“Who are you?” Bruce asked.

 

“That’s for me to know and you to try and find out.” Harry said as he turned back to look at Tony.

 

“Why are you here?” Tony asked.

 

“I wanted to see if your security system was as good as your AI, I’ve got to say I’m really disappointed.” Harry said as he stood from him seat.

 

“You’re the one who hacked into J.A.R.V.I.S?” Tony yelled, his reaction garnered shocked looks from all but Bruce.

 

“Yeah, that was fun. You might want to re-write some protocols, I’ve seen better systems than yours.” Harry said with a laugh.

 

 

Harry had just placed his hands into his jeans pockets when his magic picked up on danger from behind him, feeling the change in the air he moved to the left and felt the object breeze past him barely missing his right arm. Spinning around he aimed a sneer at the archer who had deemed himself stupid enough to fire at an unarmed man with their back turned to him.

 

 

“Are you shitting me? I’m unarmed and my back was turned, do you shoot everyone in the back or am I just special?” Harry asked as he glared at Barton.

 

“What the hell, Barton? That almost hit me.” Tony yelled as he stood back up after ducking when he saw the intruder step to the left. He turned around to see the arrow imbedded in the wall behind the bar.

 

“Well, I know when I’m not welcome. It was fun while it lasted but I have places to be and people to see. See you later.” Harry said and before any of them could react he turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud pop causing the other occupants in the room to stare at the spot he was standing, shock and disbelief written on their faces.

 

 

“That’s impossible.” Bruce mumbled as he made his way over to where the mystery man had been standing before vanishing.

 

 

“Why did you shoot at him, Clint?” Natasha asked as she put her gun back into its holster.

 

“It wouldn’t have killed him; the tip was a tranquiliser. I was trying to subdue him so we could question him.” Clint told them as he made his way over to where his arrow was imbedded in the wall. He had never missed a target before and it was quite disconcerting.

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S did you get a picture of him before he left?” Tony asked his AI as he poured his much needed glass of scotch.

 

“ **The image is distorted, sir.** ”

 

“Shit, right tell the head of security I want to see him. I want to know how this guy got into my building and all the way up here without being stopped or questioned.” Tony said as he poured a second glass.

 

“Should we see if Fury knows about any new comers in town?” Bruce asked.

 

“I’ll ask around with some of my contacts and see if they have heard anything.” Natasha said as she headed for the elevator.

 

“I’ll go and call Maria.” Pepper said as she went into Tony’s office to make the call.

 

 

As everyone went off to do their tasks, Tony stood at the bar and poured himself another drink. Things were getting interesting.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

Harry appeared in an empty alley about a block and a half from the hotel he was staying at, with his hands in his pocket and an amused chuckle escaping his lips he walked out of the alley and made his way up the street.

 

He had honestly thought that the trigger happy Russian would be the one to shoot at him, instead it was the one he least expected to try and shoot him. He was rather disappointed that he didn’t get to see Steve Rogers.

 

Even though Harry and his team were told not to get involved with anyone associated with the Avengers, he knew that they would come in handy sometime down the line. Though from what he had read about Fury and his little band of super-secret agents, he really didn’t want to run across them.

 

He had barely gotten half way up the block when the MPS sounded off that a magical signature was close by, he wouldn’t have thought much of it if the hairs on the back of his neck didn’t stand up. Someone was watching him, way too intently for it to be a passing glance.

 

Without faltering his step, Harry swiped his finger across the record button on the MPS in his pocket. It looked like he would have another signature to add to the one he had already recorded. However, it wasn’t a good thing that he was being watched and followed by the people they were supposed to be finding. They would need to step up their game before they were approached.

 

They followed him all the way back to his hotel, whomever they were, they sure were persistent. Harry walked through the front entrance and headed over to the elevators, just before he stepped into the next available one, the MPS alerted him that the signature had disappeared. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry pulled the buds out of his ears and pulled the MPS out of his pocket before wrapping the headphone cable around it. Once the elevator stopped on his floor, he got out and headed to his hotel room.

 

Just as he got to the door, the door for Draco and Blaise’s hotel room opened and Draco walked out phone pressed to his ear and a smile on his face. He was paying so much attention to his conversation that he almost ran into Harry.

 

 

“Harry. Hey, how did it go?”

 

“I’ll tell you inside.” Harry told him as he swiped his card.

 

“Hey, Gin, I’ve got to go. Harry’s back and we need to discuss the case.”

 

“Okay, I’ll call you tonight. I love you too.”

 

“How is she doing?” Harry asked as they made their way to where Blaise was sitting, still working on his lap top.

 

“She doing good, Molly is driving her crazy though.” Draco replied, chuckling as he placed his phone on the table.

 

“She can get a bit over baring.” Harry replied as he sat down at the table and pulled his lap top out of its carry bag.

 

“How did your little trip go?” Blaise asked.

 

“My fun was spoiled.” Harry pouted.

 

“Did you get caught?” Draco asked him.

 

“No, I made it all the way up to Stark’s penthouse before I was noticed. Their security is really shit. Stark walked straight past me, he only noticed me because I spoke up and told him his security was shit.” Harry explained.

 

“Did you see any of the others?” Blaise asked him.

 

“Yeah, Stark’s fiancé was there as well as Banner, Romanoff and Barton.” Harry told them.

 

“Did the Black Widow shoot at you?” Draco asked, they had speculated on that possibility the night before and Blaise had been the only one to say that she wouldn’t.

 

“Nope, Blaise was right. Whilst she did pull her gun, her finger was never on the trigger. It was Robin Hood that took the first shot.” Harry replied.

 

“Wow, why was he trigger happy?” Draco asked as he pulled out the hard copy files he was working on regarding the Avengers.

 

“I don’t know but you should have seen the look on Stark’s face when he found out I was the to hack into his system. I think he’s spent the better part of today trying to find out who was responsible.” Harry said with a laugh as he connected the MPS to his lap top.

 

“How long do you think it will be before they find out who we are?” Blaise asked.

 

“Hmm, I’m not sure. If Fury is connected as we think he is then he most likely already knows about the wizarding world. Considering how classified that knowledge is, he will most likely not have any of that information in a place where it can be accessed by someone like Stark.” Harry said as he uploaded the new recorded signature.

 

“Maybe we should talk to Walsh, let him know that we may have let the Avengers know we are here.” Draco said to the other two.

 

“No, I know we were told not to let them know about us being here but they may just come in handy later on down the track. From what I saw in some of the files I was looking at whilst in Stark’s system, then they may just know more about our little band of wizards then we gave them credit for. Interacting with them was inevitable, any other city and we wouldn’t need to worry but these guys chose New York for a reason and I want to find out why.” Harry replied to the blonde.

 

“Okay then, maybe we should let Kingsley know. Just in case they do get in contact with Fury and he figures out who we are, at least Kingsley will be able to run interference and keep S.H.I.E.L.D off of our backs.” Blaise suggested.

 

“Sounds like a plan, from the file on Fury I was able to garner that he is kind of like a dog with a bone. If the Stark asks him if he knows who I am then Fury is going to wat to be involved and the last thing we need is him demanding that we help him out.” Harry added.

 

“Good point.”

 

“What do you have there?” Blaise asked Harry.

 

“I picked up a new magical signature when I was on my way back here. After Barton shot at me I apparated out of the tower and landed in that alley we designated as our entry and exit point. Almost as soon as I exited the alley the MPS picked up the signal and whoever it was followed me all the way to the hotel.” Harry explained.

 

“Great, that means that there is a very good possibility that the people we are after know we are here and they may shut down their operation.” Draco said, frustration filtering into his voice.

 

“Not necessarily, I reckon that they are going to up their game. Considering they have only seen me so far, for all they know I could be here on vacation. No one outside of England know that we are a team so they will only see me as a threat and won’t pay too much attention to you two. That is a good thing, they’ll underestimate us and we’ll have the advantage.” Harry told them.

 

“For now, Blaise put this new signature into the program you have and we’ll see where our knew player is. I’m going to go and get in contact with Kingsley and have a chat with him.”

 

 

Harry got up from his seat and pulled his mobile from his pocket, he had a few strings to pull and he was glad that he was in a position to have them pulled quicker than normal.

 

Draco sat down next to Blaise and started up a new profile for their latest follower, hopefully in the next few days they would have a better understanding of who is behind all this and hopefully they would have some help without having to give too much away.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

“I just finished talking to Maria, Fury is on his way.” Pepper told Tony as she walked back into the main area of the penthouse.

 

“I’d really love to know who this kid is and how the hell he managed to get into my system without leaving an actual proper trace for me to follow. Every time I thought I had found his trail it dead ended on me.” Tony told her.

 

“I don’t think he is really a threat, he showed no animosity until Clint fired that arrow at him.” Pepper added as she wrapped her arms around Tony’s neck.

 

“I know, right. I though Natasha was going to be the one to do the shooting.” Tony said with a chuckle as he leant forward to plant a kiss on Pepper’s lips.

 

“I called Steve to get him to come back here, Thor is back home at the moment so he won’t come unless he’s really needed.” Pepper informed Tony as she moved behind the bar to put the stopper back into the scotch decanter.

 

“How long till Rogers gets here?” Tony asked.

 

“He was only down the street at that coffee shop he likes, he should be here in the next fifteen minutes.” Pepper explained.

 

“Maria said that it may take Fury at least a half hour to get here, he was just finishing up a meeting when I called.”

 

“Okay, I’m going to go back to my lab while we wait for him to turn up. Call me when he gets here.” Tony told her after giving her another kiss before heading back towards his lab.

 

 

Pepper went in search for the other Avengers to inform her of Fury’s impending arrival, as well as Steve’s return to the tower. Pepper had seen some really strange things since Tony became Ironman but she had never seen someone vanish into thin air. This would be a mystery that would frustrate her fiancé until he found out how the young man had managed to do it.

 

 

“Did you get through to Fury?” Natasha asked Pepper as soon as she walked into the common room.

 

“Yes, he was in the middle of a meeting when Maria informed him of what we wanted to see him for. He should be here in the next half hour. I also called Steve and asked him to come back for the meeting, he should be here soon.” Pepper informed them as she took a seat on the lounge across from Bruce.

 

 

Before anyone could react to the news, Steve walked through the door, looking as though he had run the distance from the café he was at.

 

 

“Okay, I’m here. What did I miss?”

 

“We had a visit from a young man who somehow managed to get all the way up to the penthouse without being stopped by security. When then found out that he was the same young man that had hacked into J.A.R.V.I.S and has been leading Tony on a merry little chase in the cyber world trying to find him.” Bruce explained.

 

“Okay. Is he still here?” Steve asked as he took a seat.

 

“No, trigger happy Clint fired an arrow at him and he got pissed and jus vanished.” Natasha said as she pointed a thumb at the man sitting next to her.

 

“Wait, what do you mean vanished into thin air?” Steve asked.

 

“Exactly that. One minute he was looking at Clint like he wanted to punch him and the next he spun on the spot and just vanished.” Pepper explained.

 

 

While they waited for Fury to turn up, the four people who were there for the little display of impossible power explained more detail to Steve about their unexpected intruder, including the young man’s lack of animosity towards them until Clint had fired at him.

 

Before long, J.A.R.V.I.S was informing them that Fury had arrived and was on his way up to them. Bruce got up and went in search of Tony to let him know that Fury had arrived. He found him in his lab in front of his computer again, upgrading his system again from the looks of it. By the time they both got to the common room, Fury and Agent Hill had both already arrived and were in the room waiting for them.

 

 

“Alright, Stark. What is so important that I had to get here right away?” Fury asked.

 

“We had a visitor here today, walked right on in through the front door and made it all the way up here without being stopped by a single person. When we tried to get his picture it came out distorted and when Barton over here fired an arrow at him, he vanished into thin air with a loud pop.” Tony informed him.

 

“Someone actually got through all your security without you knowing?” Maria asked, incredulously.

 

“Apparently he is the same young man that had managed to hack into J.A.R.V.I.S and gain access to all the personnel files of the Avengers.” Bruce explained further.

 

“Wait, someone actually hacked you for a change?” Fury asked.

 

“I’ll find out how he did it, it’s just a matter of time.” Tony grumpily replied.

 

“Did you say he vanished into thin air?” Maria asked.

 

“Yeah, he was all smiles and good nature until Clint fired at him and then his demeanour changed and he spun on the spot and vanished.” Pepper told them.

 

“Did he have an accent?” Fury asked.

 

“He sounded British.” Bruce supplied.

 

“What did he look like?” Fury asked as he looked over towards Bruce.

 

“Tall, dark messy hair, well built. I didn’t really see much else because we were on the other side of the room to him but Tony was the closest.” Bruce explained.

 

“He looked like he was in his mid-twenties, he had bright green eyes and he was wearing a t-shirt with the weirdest band name I’ve ever come across.” Tony told him.

 

“Any other facial details?” Fury asked, he had sneaking suspicion that he knew who had been there. If he was right, then he was hoping that there weren’t more of them.

 

“I did see a really weird scar on his forehead, I thought it was a really odd shape.” Tony added.

 

“AH, was it by any chance shaped like a bolt of lightning?” Fury asked, _‘please say no.’_ he quietly begged.

 

“Yeah, it was. Never seen a scar shaped like that before.” Tony confirmed.

 

“You look like you know who it is we’re talking about.” Clint spoke up.

 

“This is not good, if he is here then something big is about to happen.” Fury said as he turned to Maria.

 

“Get Isaac on the phone, I want to know why I wasn’t informed that he was going to be here.” He told his agent.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Who is he, Fury?” Tony asked.

 

“I can’t tell you, his identity is classified way above any of your levels. As it is I’m going to have to jump through hoops just to get you his file let alone allow you to read its contents.” Fury told them.

 

“Is he a threat to us?” Steve asked.

 

“Not to any of you but his presence is not a good thing, I’ll get in contact with you when and if I get permission to involve you.” With that barely subtle dismissal, Fury walked out of the room and Maria followed.

 

“What the hell?” Tony asked no one in particular.

 

“Fury’s reaction is definitely surprising. And here I thought you were the only one who could annoy him that much, Stark.” Clint said with a chuckle as he got up from his seat.

 

“Shut it, Legolas.”

 

“Well, hopefully whoever this Isaac person is they will give Fury permission to tell us who he is.” Bruce optimistically said.

 

 

Tony wasn’t going to sit around and wait, he’d hack into Fury’s system and see if he could find anything on their little uninvited guest. Hopefully he would have better luck with that than he was currently having with his security system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the Avengers meeting Harry and his team without Harry having to break into the tower. It should be up by the end of today, I've already started the chapter and I'm about a quarter of the way through it ut I wanted to post this one up first instead of making you guys wait any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter or The Avengers belong to me, only the plot and original characters are mine. No money is being made from this story.

**Warnings:** Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU. Ignores everything after the first Avengers movie and the events of Harry Potter after year five are AU though some events did occur (including the Horcruxes).

**Pairings:** HP/SR, DM/GW, BZ/NR. RL/BB, TS/PP, CB/LB, Thor/JF

 

 

**Chapter Four**

“Ah, Director Fury. What can I do for you?” Isaac Walsh asked as Nick Fury stormed into his office.

 

“When were you going to tell me that Harry Potter was in New York?” Fury asked, getting straight to the point.

 

“I wasn’t. How did you find out?” Isaac asked the irate man.

 

“I found out he was here because he thought it would be fun to see how far into Avengers tower he could get before he got caught.”

 

“Really? How far did he get?” Isaac was amused, while he wasn’t happy that Potter had exposed himself to the Avengers, he was highly amused at the reaction of Fury. That man didn’t like being left out of any loop and it looked like Potter had just thrown him for a big one.

 

“All the way to the top. Even then he wasn’t noticed until he interacted with Stark. Apparently one of them thought that it would be a good idea to shoot at him and he vanished into thin air.” Fury informed him as he finally stopped pacing.

 

“Well, he is good at his job. Why he is here has absolutely nothing to do with you so there is no point in you asking.” Isaac told him.

 

“What is going on, Isaac?” Fury knew the man was hiding something.

 

“Nothing that concerns the muggle world, Potter’s team was brought here because they are the best. They’ll be able to close this case in no time at all and you’ll have nothing to worry about.”

 

“If whatever they are doing spills into the muggle world then I will be stepping in.” With that final threat, Nick Fury stormed from the room. He would get to the bottom of this.

 

“Wow, someone has some serious issues. I better get in touch with Kingsley.” Isaac mumbled before pressing the button on his intercom.

 

“Abby, put a call through to Auror Shacklebolt, please.”

 

“ _Of course, sir._ ”

 

 

Shaking his head, Isaac went back to the pile of paperwork in front of him. While he wasn’t happy with Fury for storming into his office and demanding answers, he was a bit glad for the distraction from paperwork no matter how brief it was. He really hated paperwork.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

“Finally!”

 

 

The loud exclamation roused Harry from the light dose he had fallen into whilst laying on the lounge in his hotel suite. It had been three days since his little bout of fun at the Avengers expense, he hadn’t been back to the tower but he and his team had seen the members of the Avengers patrolling the city. Looked like he had put them on edge, that was always a fun thing to do.

 

 

“What’s got you so excited?” He asked the source of the shout.

 

“I finally found the source of the magical signature that you picked up at the tower. It took longer than I thought but then again I have been searching for just one individual in a city of thousands.” Blaise explained.

 

“That’s great, where is he?” Draco asked as he sat down at the table.

 

“Harry, where did you say Stark’s nearest warehouse was?” Blaise asked.

 

“The nearest one is in New Jersey, from what I saw in the file it currently houses all of the old Stark weaponry that has been decommissioned and is scheduled for destruction.” Harry told him.

 

“From what I’m seeing here, it looks like our little stalker is in New Jersey with at least four other wizards because I’m seeing more magical signatures. What is the address of Stark’s warehouse?” Blaise explained.

 

 

Harry walked over to his pile of folders that he had put together for the case they were working, a folder for each Avenger and what they had gathered on their little stalker so far. He rummaged through the messy pile and pulled out the folder he needed. Once he had gone through the file and found the paper that had the warehouse’s address on it, he put the file back on the desk and walked over to Blaise to give him the paper.

 

Blaise took the paper and then proceeded to type in the address on his computer to see if the person they were after was anywhere near the warehouse. When the computer showed the magic signatures at the warehouse, all three boy’s turned to look at each other.

 

 

“That’s not good. If they get their hands on any of Stark’s weapons then we are going to have a major problem on our hands.” Draco said as they watched the screen.

 

“You can say that again, we need to get there before they take anything. It’s a guarantee that Stark will have good security there but even that won’t stop these guys for long.” Harry added as he stood from his seat to put his shoes on.

 

“How are we going to get there?” Blaise asked as he too put his shoes on.

 

“I’ve been there already, a little bit of reconnaissance just in case we needed to go there.” Harry informed them.

 

“Good thing you think two steps ahead, then.” Draco said as they all headed for the door.

 

“We’ll head to the alley down the block and apparate from there.”

 

 

The three wizards exited the hotel in silence and made their way to the predetermined apparition point, Harry would have to take the other two wizards in side along apparition. Apparition on your own was bad enough but the feeling that accompanies the action is ten times worse when you are bringing someone else along with you. Only a handful of wizards and witches could take multiple passengers when they apparated, Harry being one of them.

 

It took a good ten minutes to get to the alley that they needed, it was Friday night and the streets were teeming with nightlife. Thankfully the alley was empty when they arrived so apparating out was quick and simple. Their final destination was behind a dumpster next to the visitor parking lot, not the best smelling destination but it was in a dark area of the lot and they went unseen by anyone in the vicinity.

 

 

“This place reeks.” Draco noted as he tried not to breathe through his nose.

 

“I’ve smelt better things but at least we are out of sight.” Harry told the blonde.

 

“They’re still here.” Blaise added as he looked at the screen of his laptop, having pulled it out of his bag right after they arrived.

 

“Okay, we’ll need to see what’s going on. I knew this little guy would serve his purpose.” Harry said as he pulled a metal box the size of a tissue box out of his back pack.

 

 

Tired of their surveillance spells not always working, Harry had created the perfect surveillance bug. It was about the size of his palm and was equipped with a cloaking device that utilised magic and electronic components making it impossible to be detected by muggle’s or magic folk. This would be its first field test and Harry really hoped that it would work.

 

He opened the lid of the box and pulled the bug out along with the USB stick that had its control commands on it. He transfigured a can into a table and pulled his laptop out of his bag and placed it on top, Harry then plugged the USB into the laptop and set up the bug whilst he waited for the program to load on his computer.

 

Everything was set and ready to go five minutes later and Harry placed the bug on the ground, he activated the cloak and sent it on its way. Blaise and Draco crowded around Harry as he controlled the bug, Draco was still fascinated by how good Harry had created a device that could escape detection from both magic and muggle tech.

 

 

“There’s the side door, it’s open. Let’s see what we have.” Harry said as he sent the bug in through the door.

 

 

The further the bug went, the more noise they could hear. Boxes were being moved about and several people were yelling back and forth over the expanse of the warehouse. The bug came to a gap between two crates and as it inched towards the end the room came into focus. There were three guards tied up and unconscious in the far corner, another one seemed to be helping the thieves with their little mission. Several crates had already been loaded into the back of a track that had been backed into the warehouse.

 

They couldn’t see into the back of the truck from where the bug was positioned so they had no idea how long the group had been there. They weren’t even sure how full the warehouse was to begin with so that was of no help. Harry pressed a few buttons on his laptop and the Magic Pulse software showed up in a split screen. Once the program had loaded up, the three wizards looked at the screen to determine how many of the current occupants in the warehouse were magical.

 

 

“Looks like four wizards, the other three are muggles.” Draco pointed out.

 

“It’s a very good guarantee that the muggles will all be armed, so we need to be even more cautious of them.” Blaise added.

 

 

Harry manoeuvred the bug further into the warehouse, careful to keep to the shadows of the weapons crates. As it moved further through the warehouse they noticed that there were another two muggles on the other side of the truck, bringing the rooms total occupants up to nine, not including the two tied up guards.

 

 

“This is going to get messy.” Harry stated.

 

“Should we wait until the group is smaller?” Draco asked.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know yet. Let’s wait a few minutes, just in case anyone else turns up.” Harry told them.

 

“I wonder what types of weapons are stored here?” Blaise asked.

 

“Well, considering what Stark used to make before he became Iron Man, I’d say that whatever is in those crates would not be good in these guy’s hands.” Draco said as he pulled up the digital copy with the information of the warehouse on his laptop.

 

“It doesn’t say what’s in there, only that the warehouse is full of old Stark tech assigned for destruction.” Draco informed the other two.

 

 

Before either of the other two wizards could reply they heard a noise coming from behind them. The sound got louder as it drew nearer and all three wizards looked up just in time to see Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit fly over them. Looks the man had discovered the break in.

 

Thankful that they were under a notice-me-not charm, the three wizards watched as Stark was joined by two other members of the Avengers. Harry was rather happy to see that Captain America was one of them.

 

Stark, Rogers and Black Widow stood huddled in the parking lot arguing over how they were going to go into the warehouse. True to his usual form, Stark decided to just storm the place not caring if it was the wrong move or not.

 

 

“Should we go in?” Blaise asked after the other two Avengers followed their hot headed team mate into the warehouse.

 

“No, we knew that this might happen. Guess it was wishful thinking that we wouldn’t have a run in with the Avengers. Any other city and we would be fine but these guys just had to pick New York.” Harry told them, he wasn’t happy but this situation was bound to happen sooner or later.

 

 

With the group of wizards deciding to rob Stark’s warehouse they set in motion a turn of events that were bound to get the Avengers involved. There was no telling whether or not the situation would have occurred if they hadn’t chosen this particular warehouse, so Harry and his team would just have to adapt and go a different course of action.

 

 

“What do we do now?” Draco asked.

 

“If they catch anyone then we’ll go to Walsh, maybe he can get in contact with the head of that S.H.I.E.L.D group and we’ll get access to whoever they catch.” Harry told them.

 

 

The three wizards stood there and watched the camera footage from the bug, as soon as Stark had stormed the building one of the wizards had apparated out with one of the crates in his arms. One of the muggles jumped into the truck and tried to drive out of the warehouse through the closed door but was stopped by Stark who had fired into the engine block disabling the truck.

 

Rogers had managed to knock one of the wizards out with his shield and he was currently dodging spells thrown at him by the other two. While he was preoccupied with them, Romanoff was fighting with the turn coat security guard. Just when she was about to get the upper hand, the guard pulled a necklace out from under his shirt and with a whispered word he disappeared.

 

 

“Figured as much.” Draco said as they continued to watch the video footage.

 

“We knew that the muggles working for them may have portkey’s. Now we know without a doubt that they do.” Harry said as they watched two more of the muggles activate theirs.

 

 

Once the muggles had all managed to portkey out of the warehouse, the other two wizards attempted to get to their fallen comrade only to have their path blocked by Stark. They had already noticed that their spells couldn’t penetrate the man’s suit so they thought better of their idea to fight him more and instead apparated out of the warehouse.

 

 

“Well, that’s our cue to leave. They won’t be able to get that guy to talk anytime soon so we have plenty of time to get in contact with Walsh and let him know what’s going on.” Harry said as he started to bring the bug back to where they were.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERHP**

The three wizards arrived at the Woolworth building, they made their way to the Auror office to speak with Walsh. They arrived at his assistant’s desk only to find she wasn’t there, they waited ten minutes before she turned up.

 

 

“Gentlemen, what can I do for you?” Abigail asked as she sat down at her desk.

 

“We need to speak with him, it’s really important.” Harry told her as me moved to stand in front of her desk.

 

“Just let me see if he’s available.” Abigail said as she rose from her seat.

 

“No, you don’t understand. We need to see him now, whether he has someone with him or not.” Harry said as he stood in her way.

 

“Alright, I’ll let him know.” She said as she went and knocked on the door, upon being told to enter she disappeared into the office.

 

“Sir, Harry Potter and his team are outside. They say they have something important to speak with you about.”

 

“Okay, let them in. I may know what they are here for.”

 

“Of course.” Abigail said as she stepped out of the room and headed towards Harry.

 

“He’ll see you now.”

 

“Thank you, Abigail.” With a smile directed towards Walsh’s assistant, the three wizards headed for the door and entered into the office.

 

“Gentlemen, what can I do for you?”

 

“We have a problem.” Harry said as he and his team mates sat down in the chairs in front of the desk.

 

“What is it?”

 

“We discovered that the wizards we are after were in the process of robbing one of Tony Stark’s warehouses. They were loading a truck with old Stark tech weapons that were scheduled for destruction. Before we could go in and apprehend the perpetrators, Stark and two other members of the Avengers turned up.” Harry began.

 

“This is not good; this is exactly what I wanted to avoid.” Walsh said as he sat back in his chair, a look of unease on his face.

 

“All but one of the people there managed to escape. The one wizard who has been following us around the city for the last week was knocked out and taken by the Avengers.” Draco told Walsh.

 

“We need you to get in contact with Director Fury, we need to interrogate the man they captured. I think it was wishful thinking that we would be able to keep this a secret from the Avengers, considering what city we are in.” Harry told the head Auror.

 

“I want to keep Fury out of this as much as possible. Ever since he became the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and found out about the wizarding world, he has been wanting to recruit Auror’s to work for him.”

 

“With all due respect, sir, Fury being involved is unavoidable. We need him to verify our story as well as who we are. Before we came here I got in contact with the British Minister of Magic and he has given us permission to let the Avengers in on the Wizarding world. He also got in contact with your President, both the Magical and Muggle ones and they both agreed as well.” Harry informed the man across from him.

 

“We came to you so that you could get in contact with Director Fury.” Draco told Walsh.

 

“The man they captured will not reveal anything to them, I very highly doubt he’ll even tell them his name. The Avengers will want to be involved because these guy’s picked New York to base their operations, Stark will involve himself based on the fact that he’s nosy as all hell and it was his warehouse that was broken into.” Blaise added.

 

“Alright, I’ll get in contact with Fury and set up a meeting for tomorrow. You may as well head back to your hotel and await my call.” Walsh told them.

 

“We’ll organise our files on these people so that we can give the Avengers proper details about what is going on.” Harry said as he stood from his seat.

 

 

Once all the pleasantries were out of the way, the three young wizards left the office and headed back to their hotel. Tomorrow would be interesting.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

Nine o’clock the next morning found Harry standing outside of Blaise and Draco’s hotel room waiting for one of them to answer the door. He had just received a phone call from Walsh asking for he and his team to meet him in his office at ten. Apparently he had been called to a meeting with the President of the Magical Congress of America and he was informed that he needed to hand the case fully over to Harry’s team and that he needed to inform the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D about what was going on. Full cooperation between the Auror department and the Avengers was to be top priority.

 

Harry raised his hand to knock again when the door was opened to reveal Draco still wet from a shower and a towel wrapped around his waist. With a smirk at the state of undress his friend was in, Harry walked into the room and watched as Draco closed the door and headed over to his bed to get his clothes before heading back into the bathroom.

 

 

“I’ll be back out in a couple minutes, wake Blaise up will you.”

 

 

With a laugh, Harry walked over to the bed that Blaise was occupying. The half Italian was a rather heavy sleeper and they had quite a bit of trouble getting him to wake up most mornings.

 

Harry grabbed a hold of the mattress and tipped it to the left so that Blaise would fall off, sheets and all. The tipping of the mattress resulted in a loud thump followed by a yelp from the previous occupant of the bed.

 

 

“What the hell, Harry?” The older wizard yelled as he sat up from his prone position on the floor.

 

“Draco said to wake you up, it seemed like a good idea.” Harry said with a laugh.

 

“Nice, Harry. I should try that next time.” Draco said from the bathroom doorway.

 

 

Blaise got up from the ground and walked towards the bathroom, grumbling under his breath about annoying friends and their inability to let him sleep. Draco and Harry just laughed before heading towards the door to head back to Harry’s hotel room.

 

 

“We’ll see you next door, Blaise. I got a call from Walsh this morning about the case.” Harry called out as he opened the door.

 

“Okay, I’ll be there soon. I’ll just grab a quick shower.” Blaise called back through the still open bathroom door.

 

“I put coffee on before I left my room, we’re going to need the extra boost today.” Harry said as he and Draco entered into his room.

 

 

The two friends sat at the counter drinking their coffee waiting for Blaise to turn up, not only was he hard to wake up but he had a habit of taking really long showers. The older man was very anal about having two showers a day and he was beyond annoying whenever they were on a mission that didn’t have them in a hotel. Cleaning charms only did so much.

 

 

“Okay, what did Walsh want??” Blaise asked as he entered into Harry’s suite.

 

“He was called into a meeting with the Magical President, he has handed the whole case over to us and has ordered Walsh to get in contact with Director Fury and inform him about why we are here. We have also been given permission to give full disclosure to the Avengers, not just about the case but also about the Wizarding world.” Harry explained.

 

“We have a meeting with Walsh at ten o’clock, Fury will be there so we will most likely be heading over to Avenger tower once the meeting is finished. I’ve packed a vial of Veritaserum into my bag for when we interrogate their captive.” Harry told them.

 

“What’s the time?” Blaise asked.

 

“It’s just gone on nine thirty, we should leave in about ten minutes so you have just enough time to have a cup of coffee.” Harry told him.

 

“Right, I’m going to the loo.”

 

“I really don’t want to know about your bodily functions.” Harry yelled as the blonde walked away.

 

“Sharing is caring.” Draco yelled back before closing the door.

 

“Some things really don’t change.” Blaise said, chuckling at his best friend’s antics.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

The meeting with Walsh started on time even though they were still awaiting the arrival of Fury. Walsh had further explained the details of his meeting with President Anders about the case and what the man expected of them. He had reviewed several of the team’s case files and he was really impressed with their closing rate, he was even contemplating implementing muggle tech into their own investigative methods. Especially Hermione’s MPS invention as well as the Magic Pulse program.

 

Walsh and President Anders had been in conference with Kingsley and the British Minister of Magic for most of the morning starting at six. They had agreed to let Harry’s team run the operation and would send in any Auror’s from the American Ministry when and if they were needed. Arthur had even offered to send over Hermione once it was all done so that she could help out with the muggle technology that had already been implemented into the British Ministry.

 

By eleven o’clock, Fury had finally showed up. He was running late because of a little altercation on his helicarrier that had left several of his men in the infirmary and a stack of incident reports to review. He was not a happy man but then again Harry didn’t think he was ever a pleasant man so him not being happy wasn’t much of a surprise.

 

 

“Fury, I’ve called you here to talk about the assignment that Harry and his team are currently on. Seeing as it now involves the Avengers it has been decided that they are to be let in on one of this country’s biggest secrets.” Walsh began.

 

“Why now, why not the other day?” Fury asked, his curiosity peaked.

 

“Last night your team managed to capture one of the wizards that Mr. Potter and his team were sent here to stop. This puts a wrinkle in the operation that they have been tasked with.” Walsh informed the other man.

 

“And what exactly does this operation entail?” Fury asked, his interest was definitely peaked now.

 

 

Harry and his team proceeded to inform the Director about why they were in America, who they were after as well as what they knew so far. The older man was greatly impressed with their skills and insight. However, he was not looking forward to Stark’s reaction when he finds out that magic is real and not just a big part of fairy tales.

 

 

“So, what is it you want me to do?” Fury asked once they had explained everything that they had so far.

 

“We need to interrogate that prisoner, considering he has been following us around he is most likely a disposable echelon but they will still try and get him back before he can be interrogated.” Harry told him.

 

“If Stark and the others can’t get anything out of him then what makes you think you can?” Fury asked.

 

“Oh, we have our ways.” Draco replied with a smirk.

 

“We need you to get us up to the penthouse and verify our story, they won’t believe us unless you are their telling them that what we are saying is true.” Blaise added.

 

“Alright, it’s nearly twelve o’clock so we should head over there soon. I originally had agents Romanoff and Barton scheduled for a mission but I’ll have to assign someone else. I’ll call Agent Hill and have her organise that then we can head over to Avengers tower.” Stark told them as he stood from his seat and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

 

“Okay, here are the files pertaining to you and your team.” Walsh said as he handed over the three files that Kingsley had Floo’d over to him that morning.

 

“I guess it’s only fair they know about us considering we have been studying their files.” Harry said as he took possession of the three files.

 

“That is all sorted so we can head out now.” Fury told them as he ended his phone call.

 

 

After shaking hands with Walsh, the three wizards and one spy headed out of the office. They would have to take a car over to the tower because they knew that Fury would most likely not find their way of travel enjoyable.

 

By the time they did reach the tower is was almost one in the afternoon, traffic in New York was ridiculous and it didn’t help that they had gotten stuck behind a traffic accident. This meeting was sure to be informative.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

“He’s not talking; he’s not even looking at anything other than a spot on the wall.” Natasha announced as she entered into the main room of the penthouse.

 

“Great, how are we going to find out why he was at my warehouse if he isn’t going to say anything?” Tony asked from his usual spot behind the bar.

 

“That’s where we come in.”

 

 

All the occupants in the room turned to where the elevator was to see Fury standing there with three young men. One of them looked vaguely familiar.

 

 

“Who are your friends, Fury?” Stark asked.

 

“I’m hurt; you don’t even remember me. And I thought I was pretty memorable.” Harry said with a pout as he walked further into the room.

 

“You! What the hell are you doing here?”  Tony yelled as he stormed across the room and stopped in front of Harry.

 

“You have what we want.” Harry told the irate man, an amused smirk started to form on his face.

 

“Enough, gentlemen. There are more important things to discuss than your ego, Stark.” Furry said as he walked further into the room.

 

“Sir, what is this all about?” Steve asked.

 

“We are here for the man you captured last night.” Draco explained.

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Tony denied as he moved over to where Pepper was sitting.

 

“Can it, Stark. You asked me about who this man was and I have been given permission to offer full disclosure to all of you.” Fury said.

 

“Director, what is all this about?” Bruce asked.

 

“The man you have is a member of a group we were sent here to stop. We were called in after several others had failed miserably at finding out who and what they were up against. Several agents even lost their lives.” Blaise started.

 

“Who would ask for you? You all look barely out of your teens.” Clint spoke up.

 

“Hey now, don’t be jealous of our youthful good looks.” Draco retorted.

 

“Put it this way, I’m closer to thirty then I’d like to be. Now can we get on with this?” Harry said as he sat on a bar stool he pulled closer to the sitting area.

 

“These three gentlemen are Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.” Fury introduced the three wizards.

 

“We’d like to speak with the man you caught before we do anything else. He has information that we need and there is no way he’ll give it to any of you.” Blaise told them.

 

“Maybe we should give them the basics first, they’ll want in on the interrogation and there will be things said that they won’t understand.” Harry said.

 

“Before any details are given, I have non-disclosure forms that each of you need to sign before you are to be told anything.” Fury said as he started to hand out the forms that had been approved by the Magical President.

 

“I’m not signing anything.” Stark said, refusing to take the form.

 

“Well then, you can leave. Don’t expect to be involved with anything from here on in.” Harry told the stubborn genius.

 

“Tony, please just sign it. If it wasn’t important then they wouldn’t have these forms.” Pepper implored her stubborn fiancé.

 

“Fine. But I do it under protest.”

 

“What don’t you do under protest?” Bruce asked.

 

 

The billionaire sat there grumbling as he signed the paperwork that he had been handed. His attitude just reaffirmed Harry’s thoughts about the man, he really was a child in a man’s body.

 

Once all the forms had been signed, Fury had collected them all back before taking a seat. This was going to be a really interesting conversation. Pepper was the most open minded of the lot, Thor would be easy to accept it, however he was currently visiting Jane Foster and hadn’t been informed of the Avengers captive yet. Natasha and Clint would take some convincing, so would Steve. Tony and Bruce on the other hand were essentially scientists and they would be the hardest to convince.

 

 

“When I was promoted to Director of S.H.I.E.L.D I was made privy to several secrets that the government was keeping from its people. One of those being about a secret society that was living, hidden, right beside our own. This community had been hidden from the No-Maj world for centuries and was only made aware to the heads of the countries they were residing in.” Fury started.

 

“What the hell is No-Maj?” Tony asked.

 

“It’s a term used here in America to describe people like you. In Britain you would be called a muggle.” Harry explained.

 

“This story is making no sense.” Clint spoke up.

 

“Put it this way. Do you remember the Salem Witch Trials? There was more than a grain of truth to all that. All the killings and captures of witches caused our ancestors to completely segregate our world from yours.” Blaise explained.

 

“Wait. Are you actually trying to tell us that you are witches?” Tony asked, an incredulous look on his face.

 

“Well considering we are all male, that would make us wizards but yes, that is what we are trying to tell you.” Harry replied.

 

“Bull shit!” Came the expected response from Tony.

 

“Exclaiming about animal excrement won’t change the fact that what we are telling you is the truth.” Blaise told the older man.

 

“We can and will give you proof.” Draco added.

 

“Like what?” Pepper asked.

 

 

Blaise pulled his wand out of its holster and cast Accio on the lounge cushion next to Bruce, the pillow zoomed across the room and Blaise plucked it out of the air.

 

 

“Oh please, you used technology for that.” Tony said.

 

 

With a look of annoyance and impatience, Harry stood from his seat and waved his hand at the coffee table in the middle of the sitting area. Before every one’s eyes, the table turned from an inanimate piece of wood to a very animate dog that started to bark and jump around the room.

 

 

“Believe it now, or should I do some more?” Harry asked as he sat back on the bar stool.

 

“That’s not probable.” Bruce mumbled as he got closer to the newly transformed dog.

 

“We can show you more if you’d like.” Draco told them.

 

“What, like pull a rabbit out of a hat?” Tony asked, dubiously.

 

“Blaise, show them. We’ll be here all day otherwise.” Harry told the older boy.

 

 

Blaise got up from his seat and moved to where the coffee table had once stood, he pulled his wand back out of its holster and pointed it at himself. Before the eyes of the Avengers, Blaise began to transform. By the time he had finished, a Rottweiler was in his place.

 

 

“Woah, that is cool.” Bruce had an excited look on his face as he moved over to Blaise from the now untransformed coffee table.

 

“The three of us have the ability to transform into an animal, it’s called our Animagus form. Not all witches and wizards can transform into an animal, those that can have to register their form with their local ministry.” Harry explained.

 

“So there is an entire society out there that is exclusively made up of people who can do magic?” Natasha asked.

 

“Yes, here in America there are two ministries. The one here in New York is the main one, there is another one in California. It’s called the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Back home it’s just called the Ministry of Magic and is run by a Minister for Magic. Like in the muggle world here in America, the magical world is run by a President who keeps your President up to date on anything going on in the magic world.” Harr explained.

 

“There are three classifications of a magical person, Draco and I are known as Purebloods and Harry is a Half-blood. There are also Muggleborns.” Blaise added.

 

“What do those titles mean?” Clint asked.

 

“A Pureblood has a family background of purely magic folk, Half-blood’s have one magical parent and one muggle parent. Muggleborns are a witch or wizard born from non-magic parents.” Draco explained.

 

“So one of your parents is a muggle?” Bruce asked Harry.

 

“No.” He replied.

 

“But he just said that a Half-blood was born from one magic parent and one non-magic parent.”

 

“I’m kind of a first generation Pureblood, my father was a Pureblood wizard and my mother was a Muggleborn.” Harry explained.

 

“Was?” Pepper asked.

 

“They were murdered when I was a year old.” Harry told her.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Pepper told him.

 

“It happened twenty-seven years ago, the man who killed them got what was coming to him.” Harry replied.

 

“You killed him?” Steve asked.

 

“With great pleasure.” Harry replied.

 

 

Although Harry wasn’t too keen on killing people, Voldemort’s death was a long time coming and it was well deserved. It wasn’t revenge for what the man had done to his parents, it was vengeance for all those who had been killed by the insane wizard.

 

 

“You sound like you have no remorse about killing another human being.” Bruce said.

 

“Trust me, Voldemort’s death is a highly celebrated event in Britain. Think Hitler but ten times worse.” Blaise explained to them.

 

“Voldemort?” Tony snorted.

 

“Yeah, the man was a megalomaniac that got great pleasure from torturing and killing those he deemed beneath him. He wanted to eradicate the world of every last muggle, he didn’t care who got in the way. If you opposed him, then he killed you.” Harry said.

 

“Even the American wizards were starting to get a bit worried about him, when he came back into power the heads of all the muggle agencies were informed of him.” Fury added.

 

 

At the curious looks on the Avengers faces, Harry decided it might be beneficial to explain the madman to them. He and his team spent the next half hour explaining every detail of both wars that were started because of Voldemort. None of them looked impressed with the man they were being told about and eventually they understood Harry’s hatred of the man.

 

Pepper looked the most upset, she couldn’t believe that a bunch of adults had relied on one boy to do something none of them could do. Instead of having a childhood full of fun and rebellion, he had a childhood of pain and death.

 

 

“You actually died?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yep, had to. The piece of Voldemort’s soul that was inside of me needed to be destroyed for him to be able to die and stay dead. So I walked into the forest ready to die, knowing that I was giving my friends the chance they needed to stop him for good. I was not expecting to come back though.” Harry explained.

 

“Wow, that’s one hell of a story.” Natasha spoke up.

 

“Now that all this has been explained and we have proven our abilities to you, we need to go and speak with the man you caught.” Harry told them.

 

“He’s not talking, I spent an hour with him and he didn’t even look at me.” Natasha told them.

 

“Don’t worry, we have ways of making him talk.” Harry said as he held up the vial of Veritaserum for everyone to see.

 

“What is that?” Tony asked.

 

“It’s a potion called Veritaserum, it is a very potent truth serum. Just one drop and you’ll be compelled to tell us every little dark secret you have.” Blaise explained to them.

 

“Sorry Fury but as much as you would like to get your hands on this, we have been told not to give you any.” Harry told the man when he noticed the eager look on the spy’s face.

 

“What exactly is it you three do that made you ideal for whatever job you were asked to do?” Natasha asked.

 

“We’re Auror’s, the magical version of police officers. We’re an elite team that is bought in to do missions that others are unable to do.” Draco explained to them.

 

“Exactly why were you all asked to come here if you are British?” Clint asked.

 

“Because the Auror’s in the American ministry were having problems with this case, the President put a request through to our boss and we were given the assignment.” Draco told him.

 

“What exactly is the assignment you have been tasked with?” Steve asked.

 

 

Harry, Draco and Blaise spent the next twenty minutes filling the Avengers in on the case they were currently investigating. They showed them what they had managed to find out in the short time they had been in New York and Harry had been asked by Stark what types of spells they had used to track the people they were after.

 

The billionaire became very intrigued when Harry went into full detail about the MPS and the Magic Pulse, he was already thinking of several things he could help the wizard to integrate into the magical world. Harry’s explanation of the two devices lead to an explanation of how they had started to implement muggle technology into the magical world. Tony was very interested in meeting Hermione Granger.

 

 

“As interesting as all this is, we have already spent too much time talking. We really need to speak to the wizard you caught before his friends find a way to get him out of here.” Blaise said, interrupting the very in depth conversation that Harry was having with Tony Stark.

 

“Okay, we have him held in Hulk’s play room. No one can get out of there unless the door is opened by one of us.” Tony told them as they all got up from their seats to follow the man to the elevator.

 

 

It was a tight fit but they managed to fit everyone inside the elevator and a short ride later they had arrived on the floor they needed. Once Tony opened the door to the room that their suspect was currently sitting in.

 

He was tied to a chair that had been placed in the centre of the room, the look on his face went from displeasure to fear when he set sights on Harry and his team. He knew he was screwed now.

 

 

“Well now, don’t you look nervous?” Harry asked as he walked into the room, he conjured a chair and sat backwards on it.

 

“You know who we are, don’t you?” Blaise asked as he sat next to Harry.

 

 

A stubborn look appeared on the man’s face but it didn’t really cover up the look of fear that had formed since Harry and his team had entered. He knew what was coming next but he also knew how to be obstinate.

 

 

“Now, now, there is no need to be stubborn. Either you cooperate or I’ll hex you three ways from Sunday and force this down your throat.” Harry said as he pulled the vial of Veritaserum out of his pocket.

 

 

When he still refused to cooperate with them, Draco and Blaise got up and help his mouth open while Harry put the required amount on his tongue. Once done, Draco and Blaise sat back in their seats and the Avengers stood watching.

 

The wizard’s eyes took on a vacant look and his body relaxed from the tension that had filled his body upon every one’s entrance. Taking out a pen and pad, Harry cast a charm on them so the pen would write everything that was said.

 

 

“Right, first order of business. What is your name?” Harry asked.

 

“Simon Powell.”

 

“When were you born?”

 

“April eight, nineteen ninety.”

 

“Where did you go to school?”

 

“Durmstrung Academy.”

 

“Who do you work for?”

 

 

This next question seemed to get a reaction from the wizard, as though he was trying to fight the Veritaserum.

 

 

“There is no use trying to fight it.” Draco told him.

 

“Alden Latton.”

 

“There we go, that wasn’t so hard.” Harry told Powell in a condescending way.

 

“How many people are in your group?” Blaise asked.

 

“Eight.”

 

“How do you know if he is really telling the truth?” Tony asked the three wizards.

 

“You can’t lie under the effects of the potion. A lot of wizards and witches over the years have tried to find a way around it but no one has ever even come close.” Draco explained.

 

“The best way to verify the answers he is giving us is to ask a question that will give us an answer we can confirm.” Blaise explained further.

 

“How many people were at the Stark Industries warehouse last night?” Harry asked.

 

“Nine.”

 

“How many of those were wizards?”

 

“Four, including me.”

 

“Is that right? We didn’t really pay attention to how many people were in the warehouse.” Natasha asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s right. There were four wizards and five muggles, including the security guard that worked for you Stark.” Harry told them as he turned around to look at the aforementioned man.

 

“He won’t be working for anyone ever again if I get my way.” Stark did not look impressed with the knowledge that one of his employees had allowed access to his warehouse for those people to take his weapons.

 

“What is it that your group is doing?” Draco started the questioning again.

 

“Muggles are a plague upon this earth, they breed like vermin and their hate and ridicule spreads like wild fire. The only good muggle is a dead one, wizards are the superior species.”

 

“Wow, was he channelling Voldemort for a minute there?” Blaise asked as he look at Harry.

 

“Great, we’ve stumbled upon a group of Voldemort sympathisers. That’s just what we need, a group of diehard Voldemort fans.” Draco added.

 

“Why are you stealing muggle weapons?”

 

“There’s nothing more satisfying than killing them with their own weapons.”

 

“Where is your base of operations?” Draco asked, disgust was written all over his face.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Why don’t you know?”

 

“I don’t rank high enough to be told where it is.”

 

“Why don’t you rank high enough?” Blaise asked.

 

“I’m Muggleborn.” The potion must have started to wear off because the look of disgust at his own lineage that marred his face should not have been possible under the full influence of the Veritaserum.

 

“Great, we’re going to have to try and capture someone higher up. He’s of no more use, I’ll call Walsh and have him send an Auror squad to pick this piece of shit up. Be lucky you’re not in Britain, I’m pretty sure there would be a nice cell all waiting for you at Azkaban with your own personal Dementor.” Harry told the wizard as he stood up and banished the seat.

 

“What is Azkaban?” Bruce asked, his curiosity had been peaked ever since the three wizards had turned up and explained things.

 

“It’s a wizarding prison in Britain, it used to be solely guarded by these creatures known as Dementor’s but after they revolted and joined Voldemort their number was drastically reduced and they are now only assigned to the worst of the worse who are sentenced to there.” Harry explained.

 

“What is a Dementor?” Stark asked, he was grudgingly accepting of the situation. What he thought was impossible turned out to be improbable until the three wizards proved it to be true.

 

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. (1)" Blaise explained.

 

“Sounds pleasant.” The sarcastic reply from Clint had Harry and his team snorting with humour, they were far from pleasant.

 

“What do we do now?” Blaise asked as he turned to look at Harry.

 

“We search for the wizard that followed me home the other day, hopefully he’s a higher rank then this guy.” Harry replied as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

 

“I’m going to call Walsh and we’ll go from there once this one has been picked up.”

 

“You still have the information in these files to tell the Avengers.” Fury spoke up as he held up the three files he was still holding.

 

“Okay, once Powell is gone we can go back upstairs and we’ll answer any questions you lot have.” Draco told the Avengers before he followed Harry out of the room.

 

 

Draco had thought it would be beneficial to bring the course books from all seven years he spent at Hogwarts. He knew that the Avengers would have a lot of questions they would like to ask and supplying them with the books would make the explanations easier and faster. While they waited for Harry to get off of the phone with Walsh, Draco pulled his phone out of his pocket and waved it at Blaise before dialling his home phone as he walked out of the door.

 

 

“Where is he going?” Fury asked after the blonde left the room.

 

“To call his wife.” Blaise told him.

 

“He’s married?” Pepper asked.

 

“Yeah, to a spit fire of a red head. She’s pregnant with their second child and on forced medical bed rest so he rings her every day to check up on her.” Blaise told her.

 

“What about you?” Pepper asked him.

 

“Single, like Draco I come from a long line of Purebloods so my family is old money. Most of the women I have dated are just interested in my family’s money. Harry has the same problem, his father’s family dates back to the time of Merlin and with him being the sole heir to his family fortune he’s only ever sought after for that and his fame.” Blaise explained to them.

 

“Merlin is real?” Bruce asked, awe colouring his voice.

 

“Yeah, all the questions you guys have will be answered once those two come back.” Blaise told the intrigued scientist.

 

“Okay, let’s head back upstairs.” Steve suggested as he moved towards the door.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENHERSHP**

“Security has been tightened at the Avengers tower, we weren’t able to get in to get to Powell.”

 

 

Alden Latton was not happy with the report that he was currently being given, Powell knew just enough about their operation that it could put a kink in their plans. He knew that the incompetent wizard would be taken to the Magical Congress building once he had been questioned by that Potter brat. He should have known that the boy’s presence in New York was not a coincidence, the fact that he was here with his whole team meant that they had been sent for to deal with him and his team.

 

He would have to enlist the help of his contact in the Woolworth building, he did not tolerate incompetence lightly and Powell would need to be silenced.

 

 

“Contact Gordon, tell him I need that favour.” Alden told the wizard in front of him, the Hayes brothers had proven to be very reliable wizards.

 

“Of course, is there anything else you want done?”

 

“You and your brother need to take up Powell’s job, do not fail me like he did.”

 

“We’ll head out right away.”

 

 

Michael Hayes was not a stupid man, he knew when to obey and when to not stick his neck out for those who weren’t family. If things came to a head he would not back Latton in his quest for vengeance, the life of his brother was more important than the life of a man who was beyond crazed that he thought all muggles needed to be killed.

 

He never should have gotten his brother involved, it was time to make a contingency plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one, I hope you guy's enjoy it. There may just be an ally among the enemy. Next up will be a sort of filler chapter, introducing Harry and his team to the Avengers. There will even be interaction between Harry and Steve. Update to come soon.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe it's been so long since I updated this. I've been so busy lately but here is the next chapter and I'll have number six up today as well, it's half finished but I figured posting this would tie you guys over till it's done. I hope you all enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter or The Avengers belong to me, only the plot and original characters are mine. No money is being made from this story.  
**Warnings:** Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU. Ignores everything after the first Avengers movie and the events of Harry Potter after year five are AU though some events did occur (including the Horcruxes).  
**Pairings:** HP/SR, DM/GW, BZ/NR. RL/BB, TS/PP, CB/LB, Thor/JF

 

 

**Chapter Five**

“Hey Dad, have you seen my Quidditch gloves?”

 

“Teddy, what have I told you about putting your gear away when you come home? We go through this same thing every week, there is always an item of your equipment that you spend an hour searching for when you could have just put them all away in the first place.” Remus replied to his son.

 

“I was using them yesterday when the guys were here.” Teddy explained to his father.

 

“That doesn’t excuse you for not putting them away afterwards. Where did you have them last?”

 

“We were out the back, Jackson was tossing the Quaffle around and I put them down on the railing of the porch.” Teddy remembered as he roughly threw his uniform into his Quidditch bag.

 

“Did you look on the railing?” Remus asked, Teddy could be so absent minded.

 

“No.” Teddy looked up at his dad.

 

“Then go look, your memory is as bad as your mothers was.” Remus said, a look of frustrated fondness on his face as he looked at his son.

 

“Eureka!” Came the shout from the backyard, Remus just shook his head and walked back into the kitchen where he had been preparing dinner.

 

 

Harry may have asked Dobby to help him and his son out with the everyday chores around the house but Remus still liked to cook dinner for his son. Things would be drastically different when Teddy started at Hogwarts in September but they would still be seeing each other during the day. Thanks to the new laws brought in concerning all magical creatures, Remus was now able to get a job and keep it without the usual ridicule and hate that was aimed at him before.

 

Now that Teddy was old enough to attend Hogwarts, Remus was finally taking Dumbledore up on his offer to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. Remus had been offered the job three years previous but he hadn’t wanted to raise his son in the castle, Albus had accepted the reasoning and had made sure that the position wasn’t given to a permanent replacement.

 

When Sirius’ will had been finally read at the end of the war, Remus had found out that his once lover had left him with a significant chunk of his family vault. Remus had tried to protest it at the start but Harry had talked him out of it. He explained that Sirius had loved him enough to make sure that he would be able to live a comfortable life without having to worry about how he was going to pay for his next meal, to deny the money would be an insult to the man who had given it to him.

 

With the help of Harry, Remus had found a modest two story house that he could buy. It was in an area that was mostly populated by muggles but there were a few wizarding family’s in the area as well.

 

Teddy wasn’t spoiled, even though his grandmother had tried on several occasions to do so. He was a well-mannered, sweet and kind boy who loved Quidditch as well as going on book hunting trips with his dad. They both shared a love for books and they would travel all over Europe, both muggle towns and wizarding towns, searching for books to add to their ever-growing library.

 

With the area they live in being mostly muggle, they had to add the additional room onto the house the muggle way. Harry had gotten together with his Auror team as well as Ron and the twins and they had all spent just over two months adding on the extension for the library. They couldn’t hire a muggle construction team because of the many wards that had been placed on the house by Bill Weasley and would make it difficult for muggles to do the work that was needed.

 

 

“Why are you packing your Quidditch gear?” Remus asked as his son came into the kitchen.

 

“Toby and Alex will be there as well and we’re going to have a little match, it’s the perfect place and they are going to have mini stadium’s set up for the fans.” Teddy explained as he poured himself a glass of milk.

 

“Have you got everything you need for the weekend?”

 

“Yep, Jasper’s dad is supplying the tent for us. The adults will be staying in the tent next to ours so they can keep an eye on us. The game starts at eight so I’ll call you at seven before we head to our seats.” Teddy explained to his dad.

 

“Well I hope you and your friends have fun, I’m sorry I can’t come Saturday is the full moon and I really don’t think people want a werewolf changing in the middle of the Quidditch World Cup.” Remus said as he pulled the pizza he had made from the oven.

 

“It’s okay, dad. We spent last weekend together to make up for it so it’s no big deal.”

 

“Well, it’s time for dinner so go wash up while I set the table.”

 

 

Teddy got down from the stool he was sitting on and raced out of the room to wash his hands and face, his dad made the best pizza ever.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

“So where is this GPS thing you were talking about?” Tony Stark asked Harry as he led the young wizard into his work room.

 

“It’s called an MPS, it works like a muggle GPS system but it finds magical signatures instead of addresses.” Harry explained as he placed his bag on the nearest chair and started to pull out the case that the MPS was stored in.

 

“How much electricity does it require?” Stark asked.

 

“It doesn’t.”

 

“What do you mean by that? Every electronic device requires electricity of some kind.” Stark said incredulously.

 

“It runs off the ambient magic in the air.” Harry explained.

 

“Wow, okay, how does that work?”

 

“If you want a magic history lesson then we need to get some food and coffee because I’m hungry.” Harry told the older man.

 

“All right, J.A.R.V.I.S can you order us a couple of pizzas and set the coffee maker.”

 

“ _Of course, sir._ ”

 

“All right, pizza should be here soon and the coffee is brewing. Where do we start?” Stark asked Harry as he pulled a chair over to the bench that Harry was setting up on.

 

“I’ve got two things to show you, one is the MPS and the other is the Magic Pulse program. It would be best if I explain about magic first before we go into any details about the equipment I have.”

 

“Okay, where do we start?” Tony asked as he picked up the MPS to have a closer look.

 

“The Hogwarts Founders.” Harry started.

 

“Who are they?”

 

“They were four very powerful witches and wizards who came together and built Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the medieval era in the tenth century. They were said to be four of the most powerful of their time, as well as most respected. Their names were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.” Harry explained.

 

“Each Founder created their own house and only witches and wizards who displayed the traits pertaining to that house were sorted into it. Gryffindor valued courage and bravery, the values of Hufflepuff were loyalty, patience and hard working. Ravenclaw accepted those of high intelligence and Slytherin accepted the sly and most cunning of the wizarding world. Each house corresponds with and element, Gryffindor is fire, Hufflepuff is earth, Ravenclaw is air and Slytherin is water.” Harry continued.

 

“So, they each split the school into four houses to correspond with their own traits?” Tony asked.

 

“Precisely. Anyway, Gryffindor believed that anyone who displayed magic before eleven years old, be they pureblood or not, should be able to learn to control their magic. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff shared his beliefs but Slytherin did not, he believed that only those of pureblood, children born to wizarding family’s, should be the only ones to be taught at Hogwarts. This particular topic raised several arguments between Gryffindor and Slytherin to the point that their last and biggest fight led Slytherin to leave the school.”

 

“Before he left the school, Slytherin created a chamber and housed a deadly beast within it. It was said that at his command the beast would be released to wreak havoc upon the school and purge it of all who had impure blood. But we’ll get back to that bit later, when we address the whole Voldemort part of the story.”

 

“Sounds interesting but carry on.”

 

 

Before Harry could continue his story, Pepper arrived at the door to Tony’s workroom carrying the pizza they had ordered.

 

 

“Anyone order a pizza?” Pepper asked as she walked into the room.

 

“Yes. You’re the best, Pep.” Tony said as he kissed his fiancé before grabbing a slice of pizza from the box.

 

“I’ll leave you two to your gadgets.” Pepper said to the two men before she left the room.

 

“Wow, this is really good pizza.” Harry said around a mouth full of cheesy, meaty goodness.

 

“I know, Bianchi’s has the best pizza around.” Tony told him.

 

 

In ten minutes, the pair of them had managed to polish off the entire pizza. While Tony brewed a new batch of coffee, Harry fiddled around with the settings on the MPS so it could be hooked up to Tony’s computer system.

 

 

“Right, where were we?” tony asked as he set down the carafe of freshly brewed coffee.

 

“Okay, one of the most notable wizards to ever be taught at Hogwarts was Merlin himself.”

 

“Wait, Merlin is real? What about Arthur and Camelot?”

 

“Yep, the whole lot of it. Arthur’s court, Morgan le Fay, the knights of the round table.”

 

“Wow, that is pretty awesome.”

 

“Merlin was sorted into Slytherin’s house but he didn’t share the Founders views. Merlin believed that witches and wizards should aid Muggles and therefore created laws to prevent magic being used against them. What started out as an organisation called the Order of Merlin was then turned into an award that was given to those who performed a deed at great personal risk or contributed to the betterment of wizarding society. No one really knows if it was changed before or after Merlin died.”

 

“In sixteen ninety-two, the statute of secrecy came into effect and the magical world hid itself from the muggles to protect the witches and wizards (mainly the children) from the witch hunts.”

 

“Did witches and wizards really get burned alive?” Tony asked, a question he had been dying to know the answer to since finding out about the magical world.

 

“Yes and no.”

 

“What kind of answer is that?”

 

“The yes part pertains to the muggles wrongfully accused of being magical and the no is because witches and wizards accused of witchcraft simply performed a flame-freezing charm that rendered the flames harmless. There was this one Witch that I read about, who ended up getting the name Wendelin the Weird because she got herself caught forty-seven times, in various disguises, just so she could be burnt at the stake because she liked the effect of the spell which was a slight tickling sensation.”

 

“Well she was aptly named.”

 

“With that brief history lesson out of the way, we can concentrate on magical theory.”

 

“Is there where you explain about the ambient magic that you use to power your devices?” Tony asked.

 

“Yes. Okay, the way it was explained to me, being honest I kind of wasn’t listening when Hermione was doing the explaining, ambient magic is in everything around us. Magic causes havoc with muggle technology so when it encounters an area flooded with magic muggle technology often blows up. I once blew up one of my cousin’s TV’s when I was a kid and that was just from a burst of untrained accidental magic.”

 

“So, when you decided to integrate our technology into your world you found another source of power.”

 

“Exactly, my friend Hermione form a group of Hogwarts alum and they started compiling ideas. In the last ten year’s we have managed to set up three magical power plants over the UK, however, we have had several wizards try to destroy them. Not everyone in my world is happy about the change.”

 

“Why is that?” Tony asked as he poured a new mug of coffee.

 

“Not all but most of the purebloods despise those of lesser blood. It mostly stems from around 1000 AD when the mistrust between muggles and wizards started to grow stronger. Muggleborns were magic stealers and the magical parent of a half blood was a traitor. The further back you could trace the magic in a family, the purer your blood was. It got so bad with some pureblood family’s that they started to breed out the magic, squibs happen more often in pureblood family’s than they do in non-pureblood ones.”

 

“What’s a squib?”

 

“A person born to either magical parents but without the ability to use magic.”

 

“It seems the purebloods achieved the exact opposite of what they wanted.”

 

“They did, introducing muggles into a magical family every couple of generations strengthens the magic, not diluting it like the purebloods believe. Not all pureblood families believe that way, the first wizard I ever made friends with comes from a long line of purebloods and they believe that everyone should have the chance to learn to use their magic. My friend Ron ended up marrying a Muggleborn who was even more powerful than some of the purebloods at school.”

 

“She smart?”

 

“Very smart, the brightest witch of her age. She came first in almost all her classes, I beat her out for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Draco beat her out in Potions, though it was close. Blaise shared first place with her in Ancient Runes and another of our friends, Neville Longbottom, he came first in Herbology. He was a shy kid, too eager for friends to speak his mind but we encouraged him to speak up when he needed to and his confidence grew. He has become a very accomplished wizard and has been accepted as a new teacher at Hogwarts, he’ll be replacing Professor Sprout as the Herbology teacher.”

 

“What classes do you guys take at this school?” Tony asked, he was intrigued about the various courses on offer. He’d need to remember to ask Harry if he still had any of his course books.

 

“Okay, a witch or wizard starts Hogwarts at the age of eleven and graduates at the age of seventeen. There are seven years at Hogwarts and there are two major exams that are required to progress. The first two years at school are the introductory to the various courses of Magic. The main courses for years one and two are known as core courses and they are Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and History of Magic. First years also learn the basics of flying.”

 

“Wait, flying?”

 

“Yeah, some of the ‘myths’ about us are true. We fly on brooms, though nowadays they are mostly used for sport rather than travel because we have faster ways than flying. We do use cauldron’s for making potions and some do wear those weird pointy hats but I’ve yet to meet a witch that has green skin and warts.”

 

“What sport do you use brooms for?”

 

“Let me finish telling you about the Hogwarts courses then I’ll explain about Quidditch.”

 

“Okay then.”

 

“Right, third year students are required to choose a minimum of two additional subjects on top of the core classes. Flying is the only class not carried on after first year. The new courses to choose from are Divination, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Alchemy is offered to sixth and seventh years if there is sufficient demand for the subject. Apparition is for six and seventh years who are of age, in the magical world a witch and wizard becomes of age at seventeen when their magic matures and fully settles. It’s also the age that we can perform magic outside of school.”

 

“Sounds intense.”

 

“It can be, that’s why we have the two main exams. In fifth year, there are the O.W. L’s, Ordinary Wizarding Level. They determine what subjects you will be taking the next year, some teaches only accept a certain grade on the O.W. L’s for the student to continue that subject. You also have a meeting with your head of house that year to determine what job you want to do when you graduate. In seventh year is when you do your N.E.W.T’s, Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. The scores from those determine whether you can get into the career you wanted.”

 

“Okay, what is Quitch?” Tony asked.

 

“It’s Quidditch and it’s a very popular game in the wizarding world. It’s played on broomsticks. There are seven players on each team, three Chasers, two Beaters, a Keeper and a Seeker. There are three kinds of balls but four are used, one Quaffle, two Bludgers and a Snitch. The Quidditch field is oval and at each end there are three hoops, the one in the middle is taller than the outer two.”

 

“Sounds complicated.”

 

“Not really. Anyway, the Keeper defends the hoops, the Chasers handle the Quaffle and try to get it into one of the three hoops. Each goal is ten points. The Beaters have small clubs that they use to hit the Bludgers, the bludgers are hit at opposing players to try and knock them off balance as well as keeping them away from the members of their own team. The seeker has the most important job of all, to catch the Golden Snitch which is worth one hundred and fifty points. The game ends when either the Snitch is caught or an agreement between captains is reached. The longest recorded game went for three months.”

 

“Sounds like a game I’d love to play.”

 

“You need to be magical to operate a broom.”

 

“Bugga.”

 

“All right, let’s get back to the original reason for us being in here.” Harry said as he cast a wandless charm on his coffee to re-heat it.

 

“Okay, I already told you about the MPS so now I’ll tell you about the Magic Pulse. Have you ever seen the X-men movies?”

 

“Yeah, a couple of times.”

 

“Well a muggle born graduate of Hogwarts loved the movies and they gave him an idea. He came up with a program that resembled the Cerebro, only instead of it being a machine, it’s a computer program. It helps us keep track of a magical population within the muggle world, there are only a couple towns in the UK that have just magic folk as residents. This is mainly being used by the Auror and Unspeakable departments to hunt down Dark Wizard’s. You can find a single individual in a large group so long as you have their magical signature.” Harry explained.

 

“So, can you kill all the muggles like they were able to kill all the normal humans in the movie?” Tony asked.

 

“No, the movie was only a basis for his idea. All you can do with the program is track magical signatures, it can’t be used to kill people.”

 

“Well that is reassuring.”

 

“What else do you want to know?” Harry asked the older man as Tony made a new pot of coffee.

 

“Tell me more about Quidditch.”

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENHERSHP**

“There was a lot of information left out of that little meeting, wasn’t there?” Clint asked the blonde-haired wizard.

 

“Yes, there was, we were just informing you of all the necessary information.” Draco replied.

 

“Why did you become an Auror?” Bruce asked him, he had a feeling that the boy sitting across from him came from money and he was wondering why he worked such a demanding job.

 

“Like we told you before, I’m from a pureblood family. One that can be traced back to the time of the Hogwarts founders, that’s over a thousand years of heritage and like most pureblood family’s, it comes with a very hefty bank account. When I was younger I had plans to follow in my father’s footsteps and become a member of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts. It would have been an easy job and all I would have had to do was sit in a room and make decisions about what would happen at the school.”

 

“What changed?” Steve asked.

 

“My father. He was Voldemort’s right hand man, in both wars. My mother thought that once the first war was over she wouldn’t have to live in fear of being caught as a light side sympathiser, she made sure that I followed her views and that my father’s influence over me was minimal.”

 

“Why did your mother’s views differ from your father’s? She had to of known what he was like when she married him.” Clint asked.

 

“It was an arranged marriage. My mother didn’t want to marry him but the contract had been signed when she was just a child by her father as a way of paying off a debt he owed to my grandfather. Once they graduated from Hogwarts they were married, I wasn’t born till eight years later because my mother had trouble conceiving, she miscarried three times before she fell pregnant with me and even then, I ended up being born two months early.”

 

“What happened when Voldemort came back?” Steve asked.

 

“When I started at Hogwarts my father knew that Harry was going to be starting the same year, he gave me the task of befriending him. A task that I failed miserably.”

 

“Wait, why would your father want you to befriend Harry?” Clint asked.

 

“And how could you have failed? You’re both friends now.” Natasha asked.

 

“Right, we didn’t tell you about Harry yet.”

 

“What about him?” Bruce asked.

 

“Remember how we told you that a prophecy had been made?” Draco asked them.

 

“The prophecy that caused Voldemort’s downfall?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah, that one. What we didn’t tell you was that Harry was the child from that prophecy. The lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead is where Voldemort’s killing curse rebounded.” Draco explained.

 

“Harry defeated Voldemort at the age of one and he didn’t even know it, he came into the magical world unknowing of the role he would play. My father wanted me to befriend him so he could be corrupted to Voldemort’s way of thinking. What my father wasn’t counting on was for Harry to be the most stubborn, noble, selfless child he was. Harry refused my hand of friendship and we became enemies at school because of it.”

 

“I’m guessing your father wasn’t happy about that?” Bruce asked.

 

“No, he was furious when I wrote him telling him of Harry’s refusal. That summer, when I went home from Hogwarts, he made sure I knew the full extent of his anger. That was when my mother started to change my attitude towards the things my father despised. My mother knew that I would continue to suffer at the hands of my father for my failings if I didn’t toughen up and learn how to deceive him.”

 

“It was expected that I would become a Death Eater, like my father, when I turned sixteen but I didn’t want to so I begged my mother to hide me. She had planned everything for the night before my sixteenth birthday but my father found out from one of our servants and he intercepted us.”

 

“What happened?” Steve asked, he could clearly see the pain that shone in Draco’s eyes.

 

“My father killed my mother, right in front of me.”

 

 

The looks of shock on the Avengers faces were palpable, none of them were expecting that outcome.

 

 

“He tortured the both of us first, as my mother lay dying he made her watch as he tortured me. The last thing I saw, before I passed out from the pain, was my aunt kicking my mother’s lifeless body. At the time, I didn’t know how long had passed while I was locked in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, all I knew was that my father would visit me to make sure I was still alive so I could be handed to Voldemort for his pleasure.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like a pleasant out come.” Steve spoke up from his spot on the lounge.

 

“It wasn’t, I just about gave into my fate when the last being I ever thought to see again turned up in my cell and rescued me. There are many different types of magical creatures in the wizarding world, one of which is known as a house elf. Their sole purpose in life is to serve, they work for witches and wizards as servants in their homes. They are very loyal and will do anything to please their masters.”

 

“What makes this one different?” Natasha asked.

 

“He used to serve my family. His name is Dobby and he was the only house elf that interacted with me as a child. When I was twelve, Dobby went behind my father’s back to warn Harry about the plan that had been put in place. Dobby ended up being accidentally freed by my father at the end of that school year and when Lucius tried to kill Harry, Dobby used his magic to throw him across the room. Ever since then, Dobby has been loyal to Harry and when Harry found out that I was being kept prisoner by my father, he sent Dobby to get me out.”

 

“I’m guessing that because he served your family he knew where to find you?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yes, even though he was no longer in the service of the Malfoy family he could still track one of its members. Once he entered the manor all he had to do was follow my magical signature to get me out. House elves may be small and they may look weak but they have very powerful magic and that enabled Dobby to get passed the Death Eaters staying in the manor.”

 

“Sounds like someone you want on your side in a tight spot.” Steve added.

 

 

Draco sat talking with the Avengers for the rest of the afternoon before excusing himself to make his phone call to Ginny.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

“Okay, Hermione said the earliest she can get here is the day after tomorrow, she has meetings tomorrow that she can’t cancel.” Harry told Tony as he made his way back into Stark’s work room.

 

“Excellent, she’ll be able to explain some things to me.” Tony replied.

 

 

Harry and Tony had been holed up in the workroom for hours, going over the MPS and seeing if it could be improved. Tony had managed to add a few extra parameters to it that would enable Harry to track a magical signature for longer than he could before. He had also extended the storage so more signatures could be stored and analysed. He had several questions that Harry was unable to answer, though Harry was good with electronics he had no idea how the magical power plants operated.

 

 

“Ron will most likely be coming with her, both their kids are spending the weekend at Hermione’s parent’s house because Ron’s mum is taking care of Ginny.”

 

“Who is Ginny?”

 

“Oh, right. We haven’t really explained much to you guy’s yet. Ginny is Draco’s wife, she’s pregnant with their second child and has been having problems, bad enough to confine her to bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy as well as start to turn Draco prematurely grey.” Harry explained.

 

“Don’t you guys have some spell that could fix what is wrong?” Tony asked.

 

“Contrary to what most muggles think, not everything is solved with a spell. While we are immune to most muggle ailments, we are not infallible. Potions can help Ginny with some of the problem but any spell would be too dangerous to the baby so muggle means are more appropriate in this situation.” Harry explained.

 

“So, there are limits to what magic can do? That’s a bit more reassuring, though I guess that is one of the reasons you are all still hidden.”

 

“If we revealed ourselves to the population at large, we would be inundated with people wanting cures for everything. We don’t get cancer because our magic kills off the replicating cells. We can heal a broken bone within a second and can regrow bones in a day but once a limb is completely lost then there is nothing that can be done. We can’t bring people back from the dead not matter how much we wish we could but we have a spell that can end a life in a flash of green light.” Harry ranted.

 

 

His annoyance at muggles thinking they could do anything with their magic stemmed from an incident involving one of Hermione’s cousins who had accidentally discovered Hermione’s ability to perform magic. His mother was sick and muggle doctor were unable to do anything for her, in a desperate attempt to save his mother’s life he had kidnapped Ron and Hermione’s son and had demanded that she heal his mother before she would get her son back.

 

Harry’s Auror team had been called in to deal with the situation, Hermione’s cousin had ended up being obliviated and Hugo had been returned to his parents. Harry knew that not all muggles thought that way but he wasn’t naive enough to believe that the good outweighed the bad.

 

 

“I’m hungry, let’s order some more pizza’s.” Tony announced as he stood from his stool.

 

“Why don’t we go upstairs and sit with everyone else, they’re probably hungry and Blaise should be back soon.”

 

“All right, let’s head up then. J.A.R.V.I.S, put a call through for pizza.”

 

“ _Certainly sir_.”

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S, has Blaise returned yet?” Harry asked the A.I

 

“ _Mr. Zabini has just entered the building, my sensors are also picking up Master Thor’s arrival on the roof.”_

“Looks like we have a party going on. I may have to send someone out for more beer, Thor goes through more than is safe for us mere mortals.” Tony said to Harry as the pair made their way up to the main room.

 

“Blaise is on his way up.” Harry told Draco as he sat down next to the blonde.

 

“I think there is a storm brewing.” Draco replied after he saw a flash of lightning streak across the sky.

 

“That’s just Thor, J.A.R.V.I.S said his sensors were picking up his arrival on the roof.” Harry pointed out.

 

 

The pair looked out the window in time to see the Asgardian in question land on the platform that Tony used for his Iron Man suit. Reading about the Demi-God and seeing him were two different things, his image lived up to the stories.

 

 

“We have a problem.” Those were the first words to leave Blaise’s mouth as he exited the elevator.

 

“What the problem?” Harry asked as he stood from his seat.

 

“I spoke with one of the Auror teams that have been keeping an eye on that warehouse we found. They’ve managed to record two conversations with the little bots you invented, one was about disposing of a problem they have and another was about sending two of their team to England to get leverage.” Blaise explained.

 

“What? Shit, I need to call Ginny.” Draco said in a panic as he picked his phone up and headed out of the room.

 

“Who is Ginny?” Bruce asked.

 

“Draco’s wife, she’s seven and a half months pregnant and on mandatory bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. If anyone attacked their house she would be defenceless.” Harry explained as he pulled his phone from his pocket to make a call to Ron.

 

“Do you have anyone that needs to be warned?” Pepper asked Blaise.

 

“My mum is in Paris now, travelling with my stepdad. Even I don’t know where they are and considering that Mitch is an Unspeakable whoever went after them wouldn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell of getting at my mother.” Blaise explained.

 

“What about Harry?” Steve asked.

 

“The only one’s worth going after are his Godfather, Remus and his Godson, Teddy. This close to the full moon though would be a death wish for anyone.”

 

 

Before anyone in the room could ask about the significance of the full moon, Draco came back into the room with a look of relief on his face.

 

 

“The twins are on their way around to the house now and Bill is getting off work early to set up some extra wards. Ginny is the youngest of seven, she’s also the only girl so her six older brothers are very protective of her. They’ll make sure she stays safe.” Draco told the occupants of the room.

 

“You should have seen them gang up on Draco when he told them he wanted to marry their little sister. His face actually went paler than it usually is, I think Charlie scared him more with the threat of castration by Dragon.” Harry told them.

 

 

The impromptu pizza party was in full swing once Thor had been introduced to the three wizards as well as brought up to speed on the prisoner.

 

Draco was fascinated by the Asgardian, especially with how he reacts to muggle beer. He would love to see the demi-god’s reaction to Fire whiskey.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSSHPAVENGERSHP**

Two days had passed since Harry and his team had officially introduced themselves to the Avengers. Hermione had arrived when planned and she spent a couple of hours couped up in Stark’s work room going over everything her department had come up with so far.

 

Ron had tagged along with her after Ginny had reassured him that with the twins, as well as Charlie staying at her home, she would be safe. He had been in awe of the Avengers once Harry had explained about them all to him, even though he was married to Hermione he still wasn’t all that interested in the muggle world. Though he had to admit that some of their stuff was quite intriguing.

 

Activity at the warehouse in Hell’s Kitchen had ceased since the Avengers had put a stop to their burglary of Tony’s warehouse and it looked as though they had cleaned out as much as they could.

 

With Tony’s help in boosting the capabilities of the MPS, they could scan a wider radius in search for the other magical signatures they had picked up at the Stark warehouse. So far, they had been unable to find any of the signatures and their little font of information had run dry. He was due to be moved to a S.H.I.E.L.D facility by a couple of agents later that day, Harry had a sinking feeling that something big was going to happen. Things had been too quiet for too long for something not to happen.

 

On the plus side, Ginny had lasted another week without any more problems with her pregnancy. Mrs. Weasley was making sure that she was well entertained so she had no need to break the bed rest she was put on. Bill and Charlie took turns keeping an eye on the house while the twins kept an eye out and an ear open in Diagon Alley for any news of foreign wizard searching for anyone close to Harry Potter.

 

Harry was currently in the kitchen cooking up a mini breakfast feast for his team and the Avengers still present. Thor had gone off to see Jane and Natasha had been called into S.H.I.E.L.D the day before and had yet to return.

 

The only other person who was awake when he got up was Steve who was on his way out for his usual morning jog before the hustle and bustle of the city made it hard for him to go anywhere.

 

In the peace and quiet of the early morning, Harry found his thoughts wandering to the blonde super soldier. He had noticed the older man throwing furtive looks in his direction whenever he thought that Harry wasn’t looking, the man needed to learn subtle.

 

 

“That smells fantastic.”

 

 

Harry was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear Bruce enter the kitchen which resulted in him jumping and knocking the currently full pan of bacon onto the floor. The oil in the pan splashed up onto his foot and Harry let out a manly shriek and started hopping around on his other foot trying to fan away the heat.

 

 

“Harry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Bruce exclaimed as he rushed to the young wizard to help him over to sit on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

 

“Shit, that hurts.”

 

“It’s already starting to blister, I need to get a first aid kit.” Bruce said as he took a close look at Harry’s foot.

 

“Who needs a first aid kit?” Steve asked as he entered the kitchen, the confusion on his face grew when he saw the pan on the floor with bacon and oil splattered everywhere.

 

“Harry does, I startled him when I came in and he dropped the pan and the hot oil splashed onto his foot.” Bruce explained.

 

“It’s okay, Bruce. Just pass me my wand and I’ll have this healed in a jiffy.” Harry reassured the scientist.

 

“Right, wizard. I keep forgetting.” Bruce said as he grabbed Harry’s wand and handed it to him.

 

 

With a wave of his wand and a word muttered in Latin, Harry’s foot was no longer red and blistered. Bruce watched in awe as the wound seemed to vanish within seconds, he was still fascinated whenever he saw one of the three wizards perform magic.

 

 

“That is a pretty handy thing to have.” Steve said as he headed for the coffee pot to pour himself a cup.

 

“Healing spells are a necessity when you are in a war, there’s no guarantee that someone with that skill will be close enough to heal you.” Harry explained as he waived his wand over the mess on the floor.

 

“How skilled are you?” Bruce asked.

 

“I know a few basic spells needed for healing, I can replenish blood and heal minor injuries. I haven’t quite mastered major healing, I can slow blood flow but I can’t seal the wound.” Harry explained as he placed fresh bacon into the now clean frying pan.

 

“Blaise is the one who has his mastery in healing, he had already started his apprenticeship at Hogwarts before we had graduated so it only stood to reason that he would become our team’s medic for when we are in the field.” Harry told them.

 

“You sound like a well-prepared team.” Bruce observed.

 

“We need to be, we don’t always get assignments like this. We’ve gone into some bad situations before, with even less knowledge than we had with this mission. Blaise even got shot by a muggle gun once, of course with it being muggle technology we had no idea how to treat the wound and the bullet was pretty close to his lung so we had to take him to a muggle hospital.” Harry told them.

 

“What happened? How did you explain what had happened?” Steve asked.

 

“Once they had removed the bullet and stitched him up we had a group of Obliviator’s come in and erase all evidence of us ever being there. Suffice to say we made sure to steer clear of muggle weapons.”

 

“What is and Obliviator?” Bruce asked.

 

“They’re witches and wizards who are trained in the use of memory charms, they’re called in when magic is exposed to the muggles. They either modify or erase the memories of muggles who encounter magic.” Blaise explained as he entered the kitchen just as Bruce asked his question.

 

“Do you get into trouble often?” Steve asked.

 

“Harry is a trouble magnet, wherever he goes, trouble is sure to follow.” Blaise told them.

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault. Instead of Murphy’s Law it’s Harry’s Law. Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.” Harry defended.

 

“Harry has been injured more times than I can keep count.”

 

“I don’t get hurt on purpose, you know. I actually like not being in pain.” Harry said as he placed the plate of bacon on the bench.

 

“What smells so good?” Tony asked as he stumbled into the kitchen, closely followed by Pepper.

 

“Harry made breakfast.” Bruce told him.

 

“Nice.”

 

“Help me get all these dishes out to the table?” Harry asked the group as he picked up a plate of eggs.

 

“How is this food still hot?” Tony asked as he picked up a plate of still hot toast.

 

“Heating charms.” Harry replied as he walked back into the kitchen.

 

 

When the food was all on the table, the group sat down to eat. Clint and Draco joined the group five minutes into breakfast, the meal passed with more talk of the wizarding world and the various missions the boys had been sent on since their team had been formed. Clint found it funny that their first few missions involved babysitting diplomat’s and various ministry VIP’s.

 

Blaise was in the middle of telling them about the mission where he got shot, when Draco’s mobile rang. Looking at the caller ID, he noticed that it was his homme number calling him. He was worried now, Ginny wasn’t due to call him till that night.

 

 

“Hey Ginny, what’s wrong?” Draco asked as he walked out of the dining room.

 

“It’s me, Draco.”

 

“Charlie? Why are you calling me? Where’s Ginny?” Draco asked, panic starting to settle in.

 

“She’s fine, she asked me to call you seeing as she’s kind of preoccupied now.”

 

“What is she doing? Why did she want you to call me?”

 

“Ginny went into labour last night, she didn’t want anyone to tell you until the doctor knew for sure that it couldn’t be stopped.”

 

“She’s having the baby?” Draco’s panic rose as he started to pace the length of the living room.

 

“Don’t worry, you still have plenty of time to get here. Kingsley had okayed a Portkey for you to use to get here. It should be arriving by owl post in the next few minutes, it will bring you straight to Grimmauld place where Bill will be waiting with a car to take you to the muggle hospital that Hermione’s aunt works at.” Charlie told his distraught brother-in-law.

 

“Okay, I better go and tell the others what’s going on. Tell Ginny I’ll be there soon.” Draco told the other man before hanging up the phone and heading to the dining room to talk to his team.

 

“Who was on the phone?” Harry asked, he knew that Draco and Ginny always called each other at night.

 

“It was Charlie, Ginny’s gone into labour. Kingsley has sent a Portkey that will get me to Grimmauld Place where Bill will be waiting.” Draco told them.

 

“Oh wow, man that’s awesome.” Blaise said as he stood from his seat to shake his friends hand.

 

“Congratulations, is this your first child?” Pepper asked.

 

“No, we already have a little boy. He just turned three.” Draco replied, a happy grin spreading across his face.

 

“Looks like your Portkey is here.” Harry pointed out as an owl flew in through the window.

 

 

Draco relieved the owl of its burden and sent it on its way after feeding it a slice of bacon. He drank the last of his coffee then headed to his room to get dressed, he still had twenty minutes until the Portkey would activate. His excitement had sky rocketed, he couldn’t wait to find out whether they were having a boy or a girl.

 

Once he was dressed and he had grabbed his wand, Draco headed back up to the main floor where everyone was still eating their breakfast.

 

 

“I’ll see you guy’s later, I won’t stay too long.” Draco said as he entered the dining room.

 

“It’s fine, Draco. Take all the time you need, if we really need you then we’ll get in contact. Spend time with your family, I’m sure they’ve missed you.” Harry told the blonde.

 

“Good luck, man. I hope things all go well.” Blaise added as he stood to shake his friends hand.

 

“I’ll keep in contact, see you all later.” Draco said just before the Portkey activated and took him back home.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, chapter six as promised. A bit late but at least its up so now I can concentrate on the next chapter for my other story. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter or The Avengers belong to me, only the plot and original characters are mine. No money is being made from this story.  
**Warnings:** Violence, Swearing, Slash, AU. Ignores everything after the first Avengers movie and the events of Harry Potter after year five are AU though some events did occur (including the Horcruxes).  
**Pairings:** HP/SR, DM/GW, BZ/NR. RL/BB, TS/PP, CB/LB, Thor/JF

 

 

**Chapter Six**

 

 

Draco landed in the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place, he turned to head for the door when he noticed his brother-in-law sitting at the table with a drink in front of him.

 

 

“Hey, Bill. Is Ginny still okay?” The blonde asked as he moved closer to the eldest Weasley child.

 

“Yeah, she’s still doing great. She’s determined to wait till you show up.” Bill replied as he stood from the table.

 

“That’s great, with everything that has gone wrong with this pregnancy I’ve been worried that something will go wrong with the birth.” Draco said, he could breathe a little easier now.

 

“Okay, let’s get out of here. Chris is with Fleur, once the baby is born she’s going to bring him to the hospital. He’s been missing you something fierce, I don’t think he’s satisfied with just phone calls.” Bill informed the blonde as they headed out of the house.

 

“I know, I’ve missed him too. I have a lap top for him to use, Harry set up a Skype account for him so we can video chat. It won’t be as good as actually being there but at least we’ll be able to see each other and I can see Ginny and the new baby.” Draco explained.

 

“Nice. So, still hoping for a girl?” Bill asked once he started the car.

 

“Yeah, Ginny is adamant that it’s going to be another boy and while I’ll love the baby no matter what the gender, I still would love to have a little girl to spoil.” Draco said, a wistful look in his eyes.

 

“I hope it’s a girl too.”

 

 

The two men lapsed into silence for the rest of the drive to the hospital. When they got there, Charlie dropped Draco off at the entrance then drove off to find a parking spot. Draco made his way into the hospital to see his wife.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

“Activity is starting to increase, another truck just turned up.” Blaise informed Harry over their com link.

 

“How many is there now?” Harry asked.

 

“That’s three trucks in the last two hours.” Clint added.

 

 

They had gotten a call from one of the Auror teams that was helping them out. Activity had picked up at a warehouse that had been vacant since the Chitauri attack, leading Harry and Blaise to go and investigate.

 

With Draco in London with Ginny, they needed someone to come with them to the warehouse. Clint had volunteered and so they had set off once the sun had set. Clint was proving to be a great asset on this assignment, his hawk like eye sight and ability to blend into his surrounding’s made it easier for Blaise to concentrate more on the warehouse than what was going on around them.

 

So far, in the two and a half hours they had been there, Harry hadn’t picked up any magical signature on the MPS. He was starting to wonder what made the Auror team think that this was a warehouse used by the group they were after.

 

 

“I’d really like to know what is in those trucks.” Blaise said.

 

“If they are working for who we think they are, then the trucks are probably filled with more muggle weapons. They have to have a significant arsenal by now with the amount we saw at the last warehouse as well as what they managed to steal from Stark’s warehouse.” Harry mused as he fiddled with MPS.

 

“Did Stark give you the list of what was missing from his warehouse?” Clint asked.

 

“Yeah, he gave me the final list last night. They got at least two trucks out of there before we turned up and another while we were there. You and the Avengers stopped them from taking the other two trucks they had filled.” Harry replied.

 

“We need numbers, we’ll never know what they have, nor how much, if we don’t find out what they have so far.” Blaise pointed out.

 

“Quiet, there’s a car coming and it has its headlights turned off.” Clint told them.

 

 

The two wizards and the sharpshooter moved into positions that would allow them a better view of the car slowly making its way down the abandoned street. The speed they were travelling was suspicious enough but to be driving down a street that’s been blocked off from public access with the headlights turned off was a dead giveaway that they were not supposed to be there.

 

The car continued down the street at a leisurely pace, the windows were too dark for even Hawkeye to see inside. Before the car could get even half way down the street the MPS in Harry’s hand started going off, thankfully he had the head phones plugged into the port or the noise would have given him away.

 

He looked at the readout on the screen and noticed that it was a magical signature he had never seen before. Knowing his luck, it wasn’t the main wizard involved, he had never had the best of luck.

 

 

“I just got a hit on the MPS, whoever is in that car I definitely a wizard.” Harry told them.

 

“Is it one that you’ve come across before?” Clint asked.

 

“No, it would be nice if it was the boss but I highly doubt it is.” Harry replied.

 

“We’re not that lucky.” Blaise added.

 

 

Their conversation was interrupted when the car parked out the front of the warehouse and the occupants exited. With the new upgrades that Tony had helped he and Hermione come up with for the MPS, he could pinpoint exactly which one was the wizard, or rather witch in this case.

 

The witch turned around and searched the surroundings before turning back around and heading into the warehouse with the rest of the group that arrived with her.

 

 

“Well, I guess it’s safe to say that we definitely have the right place.” Blaise said once the door closed.

 

“She’s powerful. Her magic reading is higher than any of the ones we’ve come across so far.” Harry told them as he analysed the data.

 

“Was she the only one with a magic signature?” Blaise asked.

 

“Yeah, the other three with her didn’t even register so they are definitely muggles.” Harry told them.

 

“Didn’t you say that there were people out there from magic families who couldn’t do magic? Couldn’t they be like that?” Clint asked.

 

“They’re called Squibs and even though they can’t do magic they still have a magical signature. It’s just that they don’t have enough magic in their core to perform it.” Blaise explained.

 

“Even with a low signature, like Squibs have, they would still show up on the MPS. It’s a feature that Hermione added because we have come up against a couple of Squibs on one of our missions. Some of them are from Pureblood families and are shunned because of their lack of ability to perform magic so they are prone to attack magic users if provoked.” Harry explained further.

 

“Sounds intense.”

 

 

Before Harry or Blaise could reply they heard the warehouse door open, two of the three trucks they had seen arrive were pulling out. Most likely on their way to collect more weapons to bring to the warehouse.

 

 

“Should we stop them from leaving?” Blaise asked Harry.

 

“No, I think we tipped our hand too soon when the Avengers attacked Tony’s warehouse. They packed up operations really quickly and it took longer than I would have liked to locate them again.” Harry told him.

 

“We need to just keep an eye on this one, I’m hoping that whoever is in charge will eventually show up here and we can get whoever they are. I’ll get Walsh to put the Auror team back on watch here, strictly as surveillance.”  Harry told them as he started to pack his equipment away.

 

 

Blaise packed up his camera and made his way down from the roof he was set up on, they had prepicked a meeting point before the three of them had split off to find the best vantage points. He had gotten a good shot of the witch in the car, hopefully Stark could enter it into his facial recognition program and find her.

 

When he got to the alley that they had agreed upon, Blaise noticed that Clint was the only one there so far. They stood there waiting for a good twenty minutes before Harry showed up, a look of happiness on his face.

 

 

“What’s got you so happy?” Blaise asked.

 

“I just heard from Draco, Ginny had the baby an hour ago,”

 

“That’s great, why didn’t he call me?” Blaise asked.

 

“He said he tried, you didn’t answer.” Harry assured him.

 

 

Blaise searched through his pockets and realised that he hadn’t brought his phone with him, he was in a rush when they first left three hours ago and he had left it sitting on the coffee table in the living room.

 

 

“I left at the tower. So, what did they have?” Blaise asked, his excitement prominent on his face.

 

“They had a little girl, Ginny was in labour longer than they thought she’d be.” Harry told him.

 

“That’s awesome, Dray was hoping for a little girl to spoil. What did they call her?” Blaise asked.

 

“They named her Abigail, he sent me a picture.” Harry told him as he pulled his phone out and brought up the text message containing the picture of the newest Malfoy.

 

“Oh wow, look at all that blonde hair.” Blaise exclaimed as he looked at the picture.

 

“Some babies are like that, my little girl had a head full of hair at birth but it fell out a month later to be replaced by a thicker head of hair at about six months.” Clint said as he looked at the picture over Harry’s shoulder.

 

“You have a daughter?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, I have a boy too.”

 

“You don’t wear a ring.” Blaise pointed out.

 

“I’m married, it’s just kept a secret because of the dangers of my job. Only Natasha and Fury know I have a family and now you guys know, I don’t even know why I told you.” Clint told them, he was pissed that he had told them so easily about his family.

 

“It’s all good, we can keep a secret.” Harry reassured him.

 

“We need to go, it won’t be good if we get caught here.” Blaise said as he looked around the alley they were in.

 

 

Harry pulled Clint close to him and made sure he had a good grip on the older man before he apparated back to Avenger Tower, Blaise following close behind him. None of the three had even noticed the man dressed in red standing on the roof of the building at the end of the alley.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

“She’s so tiny.” Ron said as he looked down at his niece, currently snuggled up in her uncle’s arms.

 

“I know, Chris was bigger than her by a good two inches and a pound heavier.” Draco replied from his spot on the bed next to Ginny.

 

“When’s mum bringing Chris in?” Ginny asked her brother.

 

“She’ll be bringing him in after breakfast, he was sound asleep by the time this little one was born and she didn’t want to wake him. She hasn’t even told him that you are here yet.” Ron replied as he looked at Draco.

 

“He’ll be doubly surprised then, like Dray, Chris was hoping for a little sister he could protect.” Ginny said.

 

“Chris will make a great big brother.” Charlie said as he entered the room.

 

 

The little family sat in Ginny’s room admiring the newest addition to the Weasley clan, Draco sat there wishing that his mother could be there to see her granddaughter. Narcissa Malfoy had missed out on so much in Draco’s life thanks to his heartless father, the man deserved to rot in his little gaol cell for the rest of his life and Draco enjoyed going there to rub all his successes in his father’s face.

 

Draco knew it was petty to do so but he had suffered mentally and physically at the hands of his father. From a young age, he was forced into his father’s beliefs and when his mother was killed his father took great pleasure in telling Draco that he would never be free and he would never be able to what he wanted.

 

Draco had gone straight to Azkaban after he and Ginny had married and had made sure that his father knew that his control over him would be forever severed and he could no longer control his future. The older blonde had been furious and had tried to get to his son through the bars in the door. Draco had just stood there and smirked at his father before turning around and leaving.

 

 

“Daddy!” The shout from his three-year-old son brought Draco out of his musings in time to catch the over excited child.

 

“I missed you, daddy.” The little blonde mumbled into his father’s neck.

 

“I missed you too, little man.” Draco told his son as he hugged him closer.

 

“Do I have a brother or a sister?” The little boy asked his father once he pulled his face away from Draco’s neck.

 

“Do you want to meet your little sister?” Draco asked.

 

“I got a little sister? All right!” The occupants of the room laughed at the enthusiasm of the youngest Malfoy.

 

 

Draco carried his son over to the seat next to Ginny’s bed and sat down with Chris on his lap, Ron came over with his niece and placed her in Draco’s arms. Draco then proceeded to help his son hold his sister.

 

 

“She’s so tiny.” Chris whispered as he looked at his sister.

 

“You were that little once.” Ginny pointed out.

 

 

With a smile on his face, Chris lent forward and kissed his sister on the forehead. He was going to be the best big brother ever.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

Harry sat on a stool at the bar in Tony’s penthouse suite, his laptop was open in front of him going through the video footage Tony had gathered so far. Stark was running his facial recognition software to try and find the witch they had found, there were no hits but considering how big the city was it was no wonder.

 

Blaise was currently in the gym trying to burn off the frustration he was feeling over not having any solid leads on who was behind everything. This was the least informative case they had ever worked and it was starting to annoy them.

 

Draco had informed them that he would be staying with Ginny until she was released from hospital, so they would be a man down for almost a week. Clint had volunteered to continue helping them while their team mate was absent. The blonde had already been gone for two days.

 

 

“Hey, what are you up to?” Steve asked as he sat next to Harry.

 

“Just going over the video footage that Tony has collected so far.”

 

“Any leads?”

 

“No, they could be disguising themselves or they have been using the same concealment charm that we were using when we first got to the city.” Harry replied.

 

“Concealment charm?”

 

“Yeah, it was modified when muggles started putting CCTV cameras everywhere. The concealment charm makes it so that any discerning feature is blurred.” Harry explained.

 

“Will you be able to tell if someone is using a concealment charm?”

 

“Of course, they’ll still show up on screen but you won’t be able to see what they look like. Only problem with that is we may not know if they are a magic user we are after or just someone from the wizarding world who doesn’t want to be on any muggle record.” Harry replied.

 

“Do you want any help?” Steve asked, he wanted to spend more time with Harry.

 

“Sure, the more eyes the better. I’ll just grab Draco’s laptop and you can go through this disc.” Harry replied to the super soldier as he stood from his seat and made his way to Draco’s laptop bag beside the lounge.

 

“Great, you’ll have to show me what to do though. I’m not quite up to date with everything yet.” Steve told him.

 

“Right, your seventy years out of your time. Must be hard, having all this technology thrust upon you.” Harry said as he sat down.

 

“Must have been hard for you to be thrust into a whole new world as well.” Steve said, referring to Harry’s entrance into the wizarding world.

 

“It was pretty scary, I was eleven years old and had no idea what was really going on. I spent ten years of my life thinking I was another insignificant little kid then suddenly I was thrust into a world where I was famous for something I don’t even remember doing.”

 

“The pressure to conform to their ideal of me was all consuming and half the time I didn’t know how to react. I had the Minister for Magic trying to gain my favour in my first four years but once Voldemort came back I was suddenly an insane attention seeker who was trying to ruin his career.”

 

“How did you cope with all that pressure?” Steve asked.

 

“I ignored most of them, if it didn’t help me prepare for my fight against Voldemort then I tried to block it out.”

 

“What were your school years like? You’ve told us about the war and your life afterwards but all we know about your schooling is that you and Draco used to be enemies.” Steve asked as he opened another video.

 

“Every year was more challenging than the last. My first year was when I first met Voldemort, he had possessed the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher wand was drinking the blood of Unicorns to try and stave off death while trying to find a way to gain the Philosopher’s Stone.”

 

“The Philosopher’s Stone was created by a wizard named Nicholas Flamel, it could turn and metal into solid gold and could produce the Elixir of Life that gave the drinker long life. At that time, Nicholas Flamel had just celebrated his six hundred and sixty fifth birthday.” Harry explained at the perplexed look on Steve’s face.

 

“Ron, Hermione and I thought that Professor Snape was the one who was helping Voldemort. In the end, it was Professor Quirrell who had Voldemort’s essence inhabiting his body. Professor Dumbledore was called away from the school and Professor McGonagall didn’t believe us when we said someone was going to steal the Stone.”

 

“How did you stop him from taking the Stone?” Steve asked, his curiosity was piqued.

 

“Earlier that year we discovered where the entrance to the hiding place was. There were different obstacles created by each of the Heads of House to try and stop anyone from getting through. We managed to get through with Hermione’s help and I went up against Quirrell, I managed to get the Stone but something happened that ended up killing Quirrell and Voldemort’s essence disappeared.”

 

“So, the Stone was saved.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah, we saved it but Nicholas thought that it would be better if it was destroyed so no one else could go after it.” Harry told him.

 

“What happened in your second year?”

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

Saturday night found Remus getting ready for the fast-approaching full moon, he had taken the Wolfsbane potion and was planning on sitting in front of the fireplace with a cup of tea and a book while he waited for the sun to set. He had just sat down when his mobile rang, when he saw that it was Teddy who was calling him he started to worry.

 

Teddy had rung him at seven like he said he would so he was not expecting to hear from his son until the following day. He picked up the phone and swiped to answer.

 

 

“Hey Teddy, what’s wrong?”

 

“Dad, I think someone is following me.” His son whispered.

 

“What? How do you know? Where is Jasper’s father?” Remus asked in a panic as he stood from his chair.

 

“I went to the toilet and when I was on my way back to my seat I noticed two people following me.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“I’m hiding in the forest next to the stadium, I had to run in a fair bit before I lost them.” Teddy told his dad.

 

“I’ll be right there.” Remus hung up the phone and put it in his pocket before apparating to the field where the Quidditch World Cup was being held.

 

 

**HPAVENGERSHPAVENGERSHP**

“Draco sounds like he was a real brat in his youth.”

 

“He wasn’t the politest wizard I had ever met but that was mostly because of his father’s influence.”

 

 

Harry had Steve had been sitting at the bar for the last hour and a half as they went through the footage Tony had given them so far. During their task, Harry had told Steve about his first four years at Hogwarts. The blonde was really intrigued and asked questions frequently, he was enjoying the time he was spending with the young wizard.

 

 

“So, what happened in your fifth-.” Steve’s question was interrupted by a popping sound behind them.

 

 

When they turned around to look, Steve’s eyes nearly bugged out at the sight of a green weird looking creature that was about three inches tall. The creature stood there wringing its hands while looking around in a panic, once it spotted Harry it came running up to the young man.

 

 

“Master Harry, sir. You need to come quick.”

 

“Dobby, what’s wrong?” Harry asked as he kneeled in front of his long-time friend.

 

“Bad wizards attacked Master Teddy, Master Remus went to help him but it’s the full moon and Master Remus is out in public.” Dobby spoke, panic dripping from every word.

 

“Where are they, Dobby?” Harry asked as he stood up and rummaged around on the bar for his wand.

 

“Master Teddy was at the Quidditch World Cup with his friends, Master Remus sent me to you before he left.” Dobby replied.

 

“Steve, we need to get everyone here, now.” Harry said as he turned to the older man.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“I’ll explain everything once everyone is here, we need to hurry.” Harry replied as he pulled his mobile out of his pocket and dialled Blaise’s number.

 

 

Within fifteen minutes, all the Avengers were gathered in the living room of Stark’s penthouse, all except Thor. Natasha had returned from her mission the day before but Thor was still off visiting with Jane.

 

 

“What’s going on Harry?” Bruce asked the clearly agitated wizard.

 

“And what the hell is that?” Tony asked as he stared at Dobby who was still nervously wringing his hands.

 

“I’ll explain about Dobby later, right now I need you guys to help me.”

 

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Blaise asked.

 

“Apparently, a couple of wizards went after Teddy. Remus is on his way there now but it’s the full moon so we don’t have much time.” Harry told his friend.

 

“Who are you talking about?” Tony asked.

 

“Teddy is my godson and Remus is his father. Teddy was at the Quidditch World Cup with his friends when he noticed wizards were following him, he ran off into the woods and called his father. Remus sent Dobby here to tell me what was going on.” Harry explained.

 

“What is so important about the full moon?” Clint asked.

 

“Remus is a werewolf, it’s a full moon in England tonight and Remus is out searching for his son.” Harry replied.

 

“It’s one thing to piss of a werewolf when it’s not the full moon but it’s just plain stupid to do it when they are transformed. Remus would have taken the Wolfsbane potion but the more primal side will break through its effects to try and find its cub.” Blaise explained to the Avengers.

 

“This is where we’ll need Hulk’s help, Bruce. Remus is the first werewolf to have a child and be allowed to keep it so we don’t know how he’ll react.” Harry said as he looked at the gamma expert.

 

“What do you mean the first to be allowed to keep their child?” Natasha asked.

 

“I’ll explain it all later, right now we need to move, fast.” Harry told her.

 

“All right, Harry, what do you need us to do?” Steve asked, he could see that Harry got agitated with each new question he was asked.

 

“I can shrink down the Quinjet on the roof so we’ll have transport when we get there. I have an emergency Portkey that will take us to my home, we’ll have to floo to Remus’ house and fly from there.” Harry told them.

 

“Dobby, where is the cup being held this year?” Blaise asked the house elf.

 

“Teddy has been talking about it all summer, it’s being held in Glen Nevis near Fort William in in Scotland. He and his friends were planning on hiring muggle bikes to ride down the Witch’s Trails the day after the match.” Harry answered, Teddy had spent many a visit telling his uncle about the awesome adventures he and his friends would have over the weekend.

 

“I can enter that into the Quinjet’s systems but you’ll need to find a way to locate them once we are there.” Natasha told the two wizards.

 

“Okay, everyone suit up then meet on the roof.” Steve told the Avengers before he headed off to put on his own suit.

 

 

Harry and Blaise headed to their rooms on put on their Auror uniforms, none of the Avengers had seen them in their full battle gear before so it would be an eye opener. Whenever they had gone on their reconnaissance missions they had always dressed to blend in with the crowd. They couldn’t exactly blend in wearing full wizarding battle gear.

 

 

Twenty minutes later found everyone on the roof standing around Harry and the odd-looking cane in his hands. With the Quinjet shrunk in his pocket Harry told the Avengers to put a hand on the cane and to not let go until he said so. With the activation word spoken, the group of seven vanished from the roof of Avenger Tower.

 

What felt like hours to the Avengers but was only a few seconds, they arrived in the living room of Harry’s London apartment. Both Clint and Natasha landed on their asses, Steve swayed a bit before getting his bearings back and Bruce was looking rather green but thankfully not in the way that would release the Hulk.

 

 

“What the hell was that?” Tony asked, his thrusters in his hands the only thing keeping him from falling flat on his ass.

 

“That was a Portkey, not the most fun ways to travel but it’s the quickest.” Blaise told him.

 

“I think I’m going to puke.”

 

“ _That would not be a good idea, sir. It will be hard to clean vomit out of your suit._ ” Came the reply from Tony’s AI.

 

“What do we do now?” Bruce asked once he was steadier on his feet.

 

“I was going to suggest Flooing to Remus’ house but I remember my first run in with the Floo network and I don’t want any of you coming out of the wrong fireplace.” Harry told them.

 

“We can go to the park across the road and set off from there. Blaise and I can put up a notice me not charm that will last until we take off.”

 

 

Steve barely got a look around Harry’s apartment before they were all ushered out of the building and across the road to the park Harry had mentioned. Once Harry and Blaise had placed the charm around the area they were in, Harry enlarged the Quinjet and they all climbed on board. Natasha entered in the coordinates for where they were headed then told everyone to take a seat before they took off in the direction of Scotland.

 

 

“How long will it take us to get there?” Harry asked the Russian.

 

“With the new upgrades that Stark and Bruce put into this thing, it will take us an hour.” Natasha replied.

 

“Plenty of time for you two to answer some questions.” Tony said after he took his helmet off.

 

“What do you want to know?” Harry asked.

 

“For starters, werewolves are real?” Tony asked, excitement colouring his voice.

 

“Werewolves are very real, just like every other magical creature you have heard about.” Harry told the man.

 

“Dragons?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yep, even ridden on one.” Harry told him.

 

“Elves?” Clint asked from his seat beside Natasha.

 

“Not the ones you are thinking of, we don’t have elves like in Lord of the Rings. We have house elves. Dobby, that little creature that came to the tower, he is a house elf.” Harry told them.

 

“Before, you said that your godfather was the first werewolf to have a child and be able to keep it.” Steve spoke from his spot across from Harry.

 

“Yeah, before Voldemort’s final downfall magical creatures were treated like trash. Remus was classed as a dark creature and was subjected to abuse and ridicule by other wizards.” Harry told them.

 

“When was he turned?” Bruce asked.

 

“I asked Remus that same question once, he was reluctant to tell me what had happened but he eventually did.” Harry told the man, a sad look on his face.

 

“What happened, Harry? You never did get around to telling Dray and I what had happened.” Blaise asked his friend.

 

“Remus’ dad, who is retired now, was an expert on non-human’s and worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the ministry. At the time, he thought that werewolves were evil, soulless creatures that deserved to die, if he had of known the consequences he never would have voiced that opinion aloud in front of a particularly vicious werewolf who took great pleasure in turning children.” Harry started.

 

“Just before Remus’ fifth birthday, Fenrir Greyback forced his way in through Remus’ bedroom window and attacked him in his sleep. Remus’ father fought off Greyback but it was too late, Remus was bitten and he became a werewolf.”

 

“That’s horrible.” Bruce said.

 

“Remus’ loved him, there’s no question about that but this was back in the sixties when werewolves were feared and treated like garbage. To protect Remus, his parents kept him locked up during the full moon. They tried so many remedies to try and cure their son but none of them worked. They had to move whenever the neighbours got too suspicious and as he grew older he got stronger and his father could no longer contain him in the room they would put him in during the full moon.”

,

“They also worried that he would never get to go to Hogwarts because of his Lycanthropy. Professor Dumbledore, however, came up with a great way to keep Remus contained during the full moon and so he attended Hogwarts at the same time as my dad and they became friends.”

 

“What changed, with the laws?” Steve asked.

 

“After Voldemort’s final downfall, Remus was awarded with the Order of Merlin award. He paved the way for all magical creatures.” Blaise added.

 

“Teddy was the product of a drunken one night stand with someone Remus had no prior intention of ever sleeping with. Remus is gay and he ended up sleeping with a woman, Tonks was great woman but she just wasn’t Remus’ type. Tonks’ mother made them marry when they found out she had become pregnant, so to appease everyone he married Tonks.”

 

“That’s the way they did it when I was young.” Steve said.

 

“Yeah, well Andromeda was old school. Remus was miserable but that didn’t matter to her. Anyway, Teddy was born just before the final battle, Andromeda took care of him while Tonks and Remus fought. Tonks died in the final battle and Remus was badly injured, so Andromeda took it upon herself to try and run away with Teddy so Remus couldn’t have him.” Harry explained further.

 

“Wow, she sounds like a real piece of work.” Tony interjected.

 

“She is, even now she still tries to make things hard for Remus. It’s gotten to the point where Teddy no longer wants to go around to see her.”

 

“Is Teddy a werewolf?” Steve asked.

 

“Thankfully, no. The look of relief on Remus’ face when Teddy went through his first full moon without transforming was so strong. He was glad that he hadn’t passed his Lycanthropy onto his son, Teddy did inherit his mother’s Metamorph powers though.”

 

“Metamorph?” Natasha asked.

 

“Yeah, Tonks was a Metamorphmagus. Which means she had the ability to change her appearance at will without using a wand, spell or potion. When Teddy was six he spent a week walking around with his hair and eyes looking just like Draco’s.”

 

“Sounds like an awesome power.” Tony added, an excited look on his face at the prospect of seeing the boy’s powers at work.

 

“We’re coming up on the area you said, Harry but the instruments aren’t reading anything.” Natasha called from the pilot seat.

 

“Muggle repelling charms, they don’t exactly want muggle coming across a giant Quidditch field in the middle of nowhere. Put us down as close to the anomaly as you can get, we’ll head on foot from there.” Harry told her.

 

 

Natasha landed the Quinjet, the five Avengers and two Auror’s exited. Harry cast a notice me not charm on the jest before he pulled out his MPS and entered Teddy’s magic signature into it.

 

 

“Okay, the signal is stronger this way.” Harry said as he started walking North.

 

“Don’t suppose there is any chance that the wizards following Teddy have nothing to do with the mission we’re on?” Blaise asked as they set off.

 

“It’s too convenient, I’d say it’s the same group.” Harry replied.

 

“Where’s the Quidditch pitch?” Tony asked.

 

“It’s just up ahead, I should have requested a couple of those necklaces.” Harry told them.

 

“What necklaces?” Natasha asked.

 

“They’re pendants with charms on them that allow muggles to see through the notice me not and muggle repelling charms that we have.” Blaise explained.

 

“I’ll floo call Kingsley when we get back and order enough for everyone. I don’t know if it will work for Thor, he’s not exactly a muggle.” Harry told them.

 

 

Before anyone else could say anything, a loud howl pierced the silence of the night. The sound was close and when they all turned to the left to look for the source they saw glowing amber eyes staring out at them from the trees.

 

They all stood there, as still as they could as Moony slowly stalked towards them. The Hulk was just below the surface as the creature noticed another strong being around it, unknowing if it was friend or foe.

 

For some reason, moony was focusing most of his attention on Bruce, Harry used this distraction to let the others know he was going to continue to find Teddy.

 

 

“I’ll come with you.” Steve said as he slowly edged his way to where Harry stood.

 

“Bruce, transform if he tries to leap at you. The Hulk will be the only thing to prevent you from being changed.” Harry told the man.

 

“It’s okay, Harry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone. He’d never forgive himself if he hurt anyone.”

 

“Thanks, Blaise. We’ll be back soon, Teddy will be the only one who can calm him down now.” Harry said before he and Steve walked off in the direction the MPS was pointing them in.

 

“Will Blaise be able to handle your godfather?” Steve asked as they walked further into the forest.

 

“There are some spells that will keep a werewolf at bay but they won’t work forever.” Harry replied, side stepping a boulder he didn’t see until he was nearly upon it.

 

“Help!” Harry and Steve turned to look at each other as the panicked sound rang out through the forest.

 

“Teddy.” Harry said before taking off in the direction of the sound, Steve right behind him.

 

 

They ran for about ten minutes before they came out into a clearing, the moon was big a bright overhead so they could make out the area in detail. Halfway across the clearing Teddy was on the ground trying to scurry backwards to get away from the two men advancing on him. Both men were so intent on their prize that they didn’t notice Harry and Steve’s arrival, which gave them the advantage.

 

 

“Hey!” Harry shouted as he took three steps forward.

 

“Uncle Harry!” Teddy shouted as he looked in the direction of the shout.

 

 

The two wizards turned to the source of the shout and raised their wand’s in a menacing manor as they started towards Harry.

 

 

“You butt wads are in big trouble now.” Teddy told the men in front of him.

 

 

One of the men turned back to Teddy and started to advance on him while the other kept heading toward Harry and Steve. Harry flicked his wrist and his wand shot into his hand from the holster strapped to his forearm, Steve pulled his shield from his back and prepared to fight.

 

 

“I’ll take this one, you go and get my godson.” Harry told Steve, without taking his eyes off the advancing wizard.

 

 

With a nod towards Harry, Steve took two steps to the left and threw his shield at the other wizard who was reaching down to try and grab Teddy by the collar of his shirt. The shield hit the man’s back and knocked him to the ground, Steve ran forward and picked up Teddy with ease before running back the way they had originally come.

 

Upon turning around, Steve noticed Harry standing over the wizard he had been fighting. The man was out cold and Harry was holding the wizard’s wand, a look of anger clear on his face. Harry pulled out his mobile and dialled Kingsley’s number.

 

 

“This call better be good.” The groggy voice of Kingsley was clear to all in the clearing.

 

“It’s me, I’m in the forest near the Quidditch World Cup. Two wizards went after Teddy and Remus is lose. Both wizards are incapacitated and I need an Auror team to come and get them.” Harry said, getting straight to the point. He needed to get back to Remus.

 

“I’ll sent a team straight away.”

 

“Thanks Kingsley, I need to get to Remus before he goes looking for Teddy again. I’ll drop these two off with the officials at the stadium.” Harry told him.

 

“All right, I want a full report tomorrow.”

 

“Right, bye.” Harry hung up before he cast binding spells on both unconscious men and levitated them.

 

“Uncle Harry.” Teddy called as he wiggled his way out of Steve’s arms and ran to his godfather.

 

 

Harry bent down to catch his godson before straightening up, he held on to the young boy as tight as he could before he moved the boy back far enough for him to see his face.

 

 

“Did they hurt you?”

 

“No, I hurt my ankle running from them but you got here before they could touch me.” Teddy replied.

 

“Good, we need to get these two to the security office at the stadium and then we need to get to your dad.” Harry told the boy as he flicked his wand to make the two wizards follow them as they made their way back out of the forest.

 

“Dad’s here?”

 

“Yeah, he was headed here to try and find you when the moon came out and he transformed. Blaise is currently trying to keep him contained until he sees that you are okay.” Harry told him.

 

“I didn’t know who else to call, there was no one around when I first noticed them following me so I ran. I called dad and told him what was happening, I thought he’d get in contact with you. I didn’t know he come here himself.” Teddy explained, he was worried about his dad getting hurt because of him.

 

“It’s all right, Teddy. Once he sees that you are unharmed he should settle down and we’ll be able to take him with us.” Harry reassured the young wizard.

 

 

They walked the rest of the way to the stadium in silence and when they got there Harry explained about the two wizards and told the head of security that there was an Auror team on their way to pick them up.

 

Once that was settled, Harry headed back to where they had left the group to deal with Remus. They could hear Remus before they even saw the group, his agitated growling was getting louder as they approached.

 

Bruce had transformed and Blaise had erected a shield charm around the other members of the Avengers. The Hulk was matching the werewolf snarl for snarl as they paced back and forth in front of each other.

 

At the sight of his dad, Teddy started to struggle in Harry’s grasp until he was let down. He edged around the group protected by the shield and made his way to his father.

 

 

“Dad?” He called tentatively as he edged closer to the pacing form.

 

“You found him.” Blaise exclaimed as he finally lowered the shield and Hulk transformed back to Bruce.

 

“Yeah, both wizards are in custody.” Harry replied.

 

“Daddy, it’s me.” Teddy quietly said as he moved closer to his father.

 

 

Moony stopped pacing when he heard to the voice of his cub, turning in that direction he saw him half crouched as he slowly made his way towards the werewolf. Not smelling any injuries on him, Moony moved closer and sniffed at his cub’s neck. Once he confirmed that he was indeed uninjured, Moony sat down and allowed Teddy to embrace him.

 

There was a collective sigh of relief when Remus calmed down, Harry made his way over to his godfather and started to talk to him.

 

 

“Moony, we need to go. Get Teddy home and out of the cold air.”

 

 

After a slight hesitation, Moony stood from his spot and with Teddy’s hand wrapped in the fur on the back of his neck, he proceeded to follow his adopted cub to wherever it was they were headed.

 

With Teddy safely strapped into a seat in the Quinjet and Remus asleep at his feet, Natasha set off for England. Grimmauld Place was the only place big enough to house everyone till morning so that was their destination.

 

 

“At least Remus can wake up tomorrow knowing he hadn’t hurt anyone.” Blaise pointed out as he watched the now calm werewolf sleep at the feet of his son.

 

“I want them to come back to New York with us, guaranteed these guy’s will try again to get Teddy. If they are so threatened by us that they would go after my godson, then we must be getting close. Once the new school year starts he’ll be safe at Hogwarts.” Harry replied.

 

“Tony, any chance you can set up a couple of rooms?” Harry asked.

 

“I’ll do you one better, I have a suite they can use. It’s two bedrooms with two baths, a living room and a good view of the city.” Tony told him.

 

“Great, it won’t take much convincing for Remus to agree to come back with us. Teddy will be in awe when he finds out who you all are so be prepared to be bombarded with questions from a very curious eleven-year-old.” Harry told the Avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories. I wanted to explain the backgrounds of the three main Harry Potter characters in this, I know I didn't touch on Blaise's past but that will be done in the next chapter.


End file.
